


Не думай о танцующих слонах

by Donna_Dunkan



Category: Inception (2010), Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst, Crossover, Drama, Dubious Science, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 13:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_Dunkan/pseuds/Donna_Dunkan
Summary: Кисе быстро покосился на Хьюгу и слегка нахмурился:— Вы не сказали нам правду, какая у вас здесь цель!— Но и вы нам тоже! — тут же вклинился Изуки, отвлекаясь от мутного окна, сквозь которое город выглядел так, будто находился под водой.Касамацу закатил глаза, вновь безотчетно потянувшись потереть переносицу:— И это совершенно нормально и естественно для преступных группировок, занимающихся промышленным шпионажем, даже несмотря на временное сотрудничество.Хьюга прямо встретил его взгляд и согласно кивнул.Было написано на ФБ-2015.





	Не думай о танцующих слонах

**Author's Note:**

> Концепция мира сновидений и механика работы ПАСИВа по сравнению с фильмом частично переработаны и изменены.  
> Намеки на фоновый пейринг Киеши Теппей/Хьюга Джунпей.

За углом ничего хорошего не ждало. Это Касамацу мог с уверенностью сказать, даже не выглядывая.

Собственно, «не выглядывать» оказалось хорошей идеей — стоило шевельнуться, как по противоположной стене со свистом чиркнули пули, оставив в побелке глубокие царапины. Стреляли на поражение: если б он неосторожно выпрямился, этот выстрел превратил бы его голову в фейерверк.

Небо плотно затянули тучи, но солнечный свет все равно был таким ярким, что больно слепил глаза. В воздухе мешались резкие запахи гари, хлорки и каких-то лекарств, из-за чего постоянно хотелось чихнуть. Где-то неподалеку справа, там, где над крышами возвышался сияющий стеклянный небоскреб «Акашиз Хаусхолд», истерично надрывалась сирена — кажется, пожарная.

Касамацу перезарядил привычную беретту и медленно выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы. Мысленно представил себе карту, пытаясь понять, где находятся противники. Потом скользнул спиной по стене, смещаясь влево, нащупал свободной ладонью дверную ручку, проворачивая, толкнул тяжелую створку — к счастью, она открывалась внутрь — и успел спрятаться буквально за пару секунд до того, как его прежнее убежище накрыло градом пуль. Судя по характерному гулу вертушки над крышей, на сей раз его обстреляли с вертолета.

Сюрпризы продолжались — к сожалению, исключительно неприятные.

Все пошло не так с самого начала. Впрочем, с тех пор, как к команде присоединился Кисе, у Кайджо вообще не было ни одной операции, которую удалось бы провести строго в соответствии с планом.

Касамацу нахмурился и решительно развернулся к лестнице: в подвале должен быть черный ход, выводящий на соседнюю улицу. Если повезет, он успеет добежать до крытой автостоянки прежде, чем его засекут снова, а там уже недалеко до небоскреба.

Он не стал медлить, буквально ссыпался по ступеням, пинком распахнул ржавую дверь — и вскинул пистолет, упершись дулом в чужой лоб и едва успев убрать палец со спускового крючка.

Изуки, координатор Сейрин, растерянно моргнул, но промолчал, благоразумно замер, опасаясь шевелиться. Пожарная сирена завыла еще громче, эхом разносясь над городом, но гул вертолета постепенно затихал, отдаляясь. Касамацу окинул быстрым взглядом растрепанную одежду, пятна сажи на бледном лице и пустые ладони, прищурился и, не спеша опускать оружие, сказал:

— Ваш Киеши сломал Хаякаве руку.

Он видел их обоих из окна соседнего здания, но не смог подобраться ближе, чтобы помочь: они были на первом этаже торгового центра, вместе удерживали стеклянные двери, очевидно, чтобы выиграть время и дать уйти остальным.

А снаружи на них напирали черные человекоподобные твари — сутулые, больные на вид, с осоловелым упорством ломившиеся внутрь.

Изуки удивленно моргнул, потом взмахнул руками:

— Я уверен, он извинился. И вообще не хотел! — и зачем-то перешел на ломаный английский, добавив: — Киеши же как Тихий океан, такой же большой и пацифист!

Касамацу с трудом разобрал сквозь акцент очередной странный каламбур и досадливо поморщился. Уж кем-кем, а пацифистом, несмотря на все дружелюбные улыбки, Киеши Теппей ему не казался. Особенно когда схватил тяжелый молот и изо всех сил саданул по рукам тварей, заодно попав по предплечью Хаякавы.

Если бы подобное произошло наверху — Касамацу бы так легко не спустил.

Он раздраженно выдохнул, убрал пистолет и, прислушавшись к далеким отзвукам выстрелов, приказал:

— Бежим. Нельзя долго оставаться на улице.

— Но я как раз рассчитывал спрятаться на этом складе… — неуверенно начал Изуки, однако спорить все же не стал.

Черный дым столбами уходил в небо, словно подпирая купол из таких же черных туч. Проезжую часть перегородили автомобили, брошенные и пустые, словно стояли тут уже долгие годы. Асфальт растрескался и крошился прямо под ногами, осыпаясь куда-то в пустоту, дома внимательно пялились вниз провалами разбитых окон, в которых изредка мелькали бесформенные серые тени.

Город был похож на декорации какого-то постапокалиптического фильма — из тех, что стали особенно популярны в последнее время. Только новенький стеклянный небоскреб торчал впереди, словно вырезанный и приклеенный с какой-то совершенно другой картинки.

Им все же удалось добраться до автостоянки, избежав столкновения как с черными тварями, так и с невидимыми снайперами. Изуки дышал тяжело и хрипло — похоже, успел уже побегать и изрядно выдохся. Интересно, сколько прошло времени? Час? Или все же меньше? Удалось ли остальным разыскать цель?

— Я очень рад, что, вопреки слухам, — просипел Изуки, упираясь ладонями в колени, чтобы отдышаться, — в армии все же учат сначала думать, а потом стрелять. Было б неприятно получить так сразу пулю в лоб — так буквально третий глаз воспримет только сноб!

Касамацу напрягся, скрипнул зубами, но подавил первый инстинктивный порыв бить на поражение и вместо этого хмуро уточнил:

— Базы данных компьютерной корпорации «Айда & Гарсия»? Если не ошибаюсь, именно их ты взломал, еще когда учился в старшей школе?

Репортаж о талантливом юном хакере прогремел тогда по всему Интернету — а потом историю очень быстро замяли и забыли, удалив информацию из открытого доступа.

Изуки вздрогнул, распахнул потемневшие глаза — и с улыбкой небрежно помахал ладонью:

— Ну, можно считать, мы обменялись трехочковыми!

Касамацу громко фыркнул, проверяя, сколько осталось патронов в магазине:

— Если бы. Это все лежит на поверхности. Максимум заработали по одному очку.

Взаимное прощупывание было в такой ситуации неизбежно. Именно координатор разведывает и добывает всю информацию — не только о цели, но также о заказчиках и возможных конкурентах. От этого зависит безопасность всей команды.

Изуки принялся болтать что-то еще — кажется, о том, как оказался в одиночестве на другом конце города и сумел обогнать своих преследователей только потому, что удачно нашел скейтборд, — но Касамацу не вслушивался. Гораздо больше его беспокоило, как добраться до точки сбора.

Через автостоянку в итоге пройти не получилось — верхний этаж обрушился, как после землетрясения, перегородив дорогу. Пришлось снова выбираться на улицу. Сквозь мутные остатки оконных стекол было видно, как по тротуару сонно шатаются черные твари, но другого пути не было.

Касамацу спрятал в кобуру беретту и подобрал с пола загнутый железный штырь, похожий на лом. После знаком приказал спутнику держаться позади, хоть и не хотелось подставлять ему спину, и первым шагнул наружу.

Ближайшая тварь тут же вскинула голову, глубоко втягивая воздух, и неуклюже заковыляла к нему, подволакивая левую ногу. Вблизи она была похожа на орангутанга со скорбным белым лицом гейши. Касамацу брезгливо поморщился и с размаху обрушил лом ей на голову. Череп раскололся с тихим хлюпом, легко, как перезрелый арбуз. Вязкая зеленоватая кровь неприятно липла к пальцам, но, к счастью, хотя бы ничем не пахла.

Изуки с трудом сглотнул:

— Должен отметить, фантазия у автора этих созданий образная и убедительная…

— Ты хотел сказать, больная, — мрачно поправил Касамацу, привыкший называть вещи своими именами.

На углу тускло мигал желтым покосившийся светофор. Проезжую часть пересекали ржавые рельсы, посреди которых застрял одинокий трамвайный вагон. Где-то вдалеке снова загудела вертолетная вертушка, и Касамацу поспешил к этому временному укрытию, подцепив Изуки за плечо, чтобы не отставал.

И только на подходе понял, что трамвай уже занят: изнутри доносились приглушенные и подозрительно знакомые голоса.

— Сиди тут и не дергайся, я проверю обстановку, — недовольно потребовал первый, и что-то металлически звякнуло.

— Эй, ну ладно тебе, развяжи меня, обещаю, я больше не буду! — проныл второй, и Касамацу аж всего перекосило, хотя глубоко внутри под привычным раздражением теплилось облегчение.

— Еще чего, так я и поверил! — рявкнул первый.

А потом с подножки трамвая спрыгнул Хьюга — и тут же напряженно замер, столкнувшись взглядами с Касамацу.

За спиной предводителя Сейрин в глубине вагона зашевелились тени, зашуршала одежда — и солнечный свет залил золотом заинтересованно выглянувшего наружу Кисе, руки которого были связаны спереди, судя по всему, его же галстуком.

И Касамацу даже спрашивать не хотел, что этот самодовольный идиот умудрился сотворить без присмотра. Вместо этого крепче сжал пальцы на плече подозрительно притихшего Изуки и сухо предложил:

— Меняю болтуна на придурка.

Хьюга почти минуту настороженно разглядывал их обоих, потом дернул плечом и посторонился, пропуская внутрь, во временное убежище:

— По-моему, они равнозначно придурочные и болтливые.

Изуки что-то протестующе воскликнул, но Касамацу уже привычно не вслушивался, вместо этого обратил все внимание на Кисе, взъерошенного и помятого, но целого, только на челюсти слева багровел свежий синяк, как от прямого удара кулаком.

— Капитан, я знал, что мы скоро встретимся! — просиял Кисе, и Касамацу с трудом подавил желание хорошенько ему врезать, чтобы обеспечить второй синяк, для симметрии. Первый порыв — убедиться, что с одним из команды все в порядке, — сменился усталым раздражением пополам со злостью.

— Мы вроде бы договорились сотрудничать, — сухо объявил Хьюга, прислонившись к стене, и скрестил руки на груди. — К чему было натравливать на меня своего имитатора?

— Эй! — тут же вскинулся Кисе. — Я ведь уже объяснял, это была целиком моя инициатива! Мне просто стало интересно!

Касамацу с трудом проглотил усталый стон и с силой потер переносицу:

— Что ты сделал?

Кисе поежился под его тяжелым взглядом, но все равно уверенно протянул вперед руки, ненавязчиво прося его развязать:

— Да я просто сымитировал Киеши, когда мы случайно столкнулись с ворчливым предводителем Сейрин, хотел немного размяться и проверить свои навыки!

Касамацу проигнорировал его жест и удивленно вскинул брови:

— И тебя раскрыли?

Это было неожиданностью. Кисе считался одним из самых талантливых имитаторов в их бизнесе, он мог убедительно изобразить любого человека и так вживался в роль, что перенимал способности и умения своего объекта. Узнать его в личине было практически невозможно, даже Касамацу во время тренировок это удавалось далеко не всегда.

Кисе тут же обиженно нахмурился и тряхнул светлыми волосами, неожиданно воскликнув:

— Откуда я знать мог, что он вдруг полезет меня целовать?!

Изуки приглушенно хихикнул в кулак. А Хьюга возмущенно вскинулся, залившись краской до ушей:

— Не тебя!!! И я не виноват, что это единственный способ его точно заткнуть, чтобы не болтал!

Касамацу медленно моргнул. Это было совсем не то, что ему хотелось случайно узнать об экстракторе и архитекторе из команды конкурентов. Поэтому он повернулся к Кисе и, примерившись, отвесил ему хороший подзатыльник.

— Мы договаривались, что ты не будешь пытаться кого-то имитировать, когда у тебя недостаточно базовой информации. Несмотря на весь твой талант, это гарантированный шанс проколоться в какой-то мелочи!

Кисе обиженно ойкнул, но увернуться не пытался. С притворно несчастным видом потер затылок — и когда только успел развязать руки? — и, вздохнув, пообещал:

— Понял, понял, не сердись, капитан! Я всего лишь хотел кое-что разузнать для общей пользы… — он быстро покосился на Хьюгу и слегка нахмурился: — Вы не сказали нам правду, какая у вас здесь цель!

— Но и вы нам тоже! — тут же вклинился Изуки, отвлекаясь от мутного окна, сквозь которое город выглядел так, будто находился под водой.

Касамацу закатил глаза, вновь безотчетно потянувшись к переносице:

— И это совершенно нормально и естественно для преступных группировок, занимающихся промышленным шпионажем, даже несмотря на временное сотрудничество.

Успевший успокоиться Хьюга — хотя уши у него все еще были красными — прямо встретил его взгляд и согласно кивнул.

Неизвестно, к чему мог бы привести данный спор, но в этот момент вдруг пронзительно задребезжал телефон в кабине машиниста. Касамацу вздрогнул от неожиданности, но поспешно шагнул ближе и первым успел схватить старомодную пластиковую трубку. Она нагрелась на солнце так сильно, что обожгла ладонь, словно была металлической.

Из трубки сначала донеслось хриплое запыхавшееся дыхание, а потом обреченно-усталый голос Кобори лаконично сообщил:

— У нас проблемы.

Касамацу, не удержавшись, фыркнул, пристально наблюдая сквозь мутное лобовое стекло, как копошатся на улице черные твари:

— Это я уже понял. Было сложно не заметить. Вы нашли объект?

Кобори помедлил, что было для него нехарактерно, прежде чем ответить:

— Вот как раз в этом и заключается главная проблема. Морияме удалось заманить Акаши Масаоми в приготовленный сейф, как мы и условились… Только это не совсем Акаши Масаоми.

Одна из черных тварей, покачивая головой, как маятником, подползла к приоткрытым дверям трамвая и заинтересованно принюхалась. Хьюга приглушенно выругался и, судя по звукам, перезарядил ружье.

Касамацу прерывисто выдохнул, возвращаясь к разговору:

— Зачем ты подцепил от Кисе эту идиотскую привычку растекаться в излишних подробностях? Говори прямо.

В трубке послышались приглушенные крики — кажется, Хаякавы, — прежде чем Кобори наконец уверенно объявил:

— Это его проекция. На первом уровне невозможно обнаружить сам объект, его сознание ушло слишком глубоко, как ты и предполагал.

Касамацу с досадой поморщился, бесстрастно проследив за тем, как Хьюга застрелил тварь в упор и отпихнул подальше, чтобы труп не перегораживал выход.

— Тот случай, когда я был бы рад ошибиться… Собери остальных. Со мной Кисе и двое из Сейрин, мы подойдем к условленному месту сбора так быстро, как сможем — на улицах… неспокойно.

— Было сложно не заметить, — сухо отозвался Кобори, эхом повторяя его недавние слова.

На этом связь прервалась. И так удивительно, что ее все же удалось установить — очевидно, Кобори прозванивал все точки в надежде, что хоть на одной из них кто-нибудь откликнется.

Этот сон действительно с самого начала пошел не так.

По запланированному сценарию они все должны были оказаться в одном месте, но вместо этого их разбросало по разным точкам. В одиночестве открыв глаза в этом странном постапокалиптическом городе, Касамацу не сразу понял, что произошло. Даже успел мысленно обругать их архитектора за то, что тот накрутил в согласованном лабиринте лишних декораций: Морияма любил делать так, «чтоб было красиво», добавлять антуражные детали, очень много внимания уделял фактурам и тому, как ощущались материалы. И только потом Касамацу сообразил, что это сознание объекта само деформировало заготовленный лабиринт, перекроило его под себя, но самое худшее — населило агрессивными проекциями: невидимыми снайперами и черными тварями. И, возможно, еще какой-нибудь дрянью.

До этого им доводилось работать только со снами здоровых людей.

И никогда прежде ни они, ни — насколько было известно Касамацу — другие команды не пытались проникнуть в сознание коматозника.

Хьюга тем временем успел избавиться от еще одной твари. Изуки, опасливо выглянув наружу, негромко присвистнул и объявил:

— От таких проекций точно нужна протекция!

Касамацу скривился и с большим уважением взглянул на Хьюгу:

— Я поражаюсь, как ты до сих пор не отрезал ему язык.

— Фу, капитан, как грубо! — тут же воскликнул Кисе, заглушив задумчивое бормотание Хьюги: «Я и сам этому поражаюсь». — Мир снов провоцирует в тебе немотивированную жестокость, на которую ты никогда не пойдешь в реальности!

Касамацу примерился и в качестве ответа как следует врезал ему локтем в бок. Кисе только обиженно потер ребра, хотя мог бы легко увернуться от удара, но вместо этого всегда предпочитал провоцировать и кривляться.

Изуки с задумчивым видом потер подбородок:

— Пожалуй, я на всякий случай буду носить с собой телефон и напишу для него специальную программу, чтобы озвучивала каламбуры за меня!

Хьюга раздраженно пихнул ему в руки запасное ружье и уточнил:

— Выдвигаемся к небоскребу?

Касамацу коротко кивнул. Других вариантов у них не было, придется рискнуть и преодолеть довольно большое открытое пространство, нет времени искать обходные пути.

Он только сейчас вдруг понял, что пожарная сирена наконец затихла, но воздух по-прежнему казался горьким и сухим от дыма.

Поначалу им везло: твари успели отползти на соседние улицы, и ничто не преграждало путь, кроме стеной протянувшейся пробки из заглохших машин. Касамацу настороженно озирался, все равно ожидая подвоха, в ушах звенело от тишины и напряжения. Он дождался, пока остальные перелезут через капот ветхого форда, потом вскарабкался сам, тряхнул головой, избавляясь от настырного звона.

И только тогда вдруг понял, что этот звон становится все громче, перерастая в гул вертолетных лопастей.

— В укрытие! — рявкнул Хьюга одновременно с ним.

Они едва успели спрятаться в тени покосившегося грузовика, как затерянный в мареве туч вертолет обрушил на улицу короткий град пуль и с натужным гулом унесся дальше. Но это промедление привлекло к ним внимание тварей — те поползли откуда-то из-за угла, пошатываясь и волоча по асфальту длинные руки. На фарфоровых женских личиках блестели совсем не человеческие острые игольчатые зубы.

Система внутренней безопасности господина Акаши явно не собиралась пропускать их так просто: неудивительно, что один из разработчиков ПАСИВа проходил особый тренинг, призванный защитить от нежеланных вторжений в его сознание. И теперь, благодаря коматозному состоянию хозяина, эта система стала совершенно непредсказуемой и неуправляемой.

Изуки едва не выронил ружье, торопливо пытаясь его перезарядить, и недовольно выдохнул:

— Это же сон, почему патроны кончаются?

— Потому что таковы законы управляемых сновидений! — с видом бывалого знатока объявил Кисе, расстреливая тварей из старомодного револьвера. Будто сам он поначалу не задавал такие же глупые вопросы.

— Мы должны придерживаться определенной логики и заранее условленных правил, иначе реальность вокруг просто разрушится, — хмуро добавил Касамацу, тоже перезаряжая беретту.

Команда Сейрин появилась в их бизнесе недавно, но дилетантами они не были и уже успели сделать себе имя, а это о многом говорило, хотя в каких-то вещах все равно производили впечатление зеленых новичков.

Изуки печально вздохнул, но каламбурить не стал.

Передвигаясь от машины к машине короткими перебежками, они в итоге снова оказались возле крытой автостоянки, уже значительно ближе к небоскребу. Но тут вдруг опять проявились невидимые снайперы.

Касамацу еле успел схватить замешкавшегося Кисе за шиворот и затащить внутрь, под прикрытие стен. Пули зло чиркали по бетону, высекая искры.

— Ты чего зеваешь?! — раздраженно прошипел Касамацу, схватившись за левое плечо, которое больно ужалило огнем — к счастью, просто царапина.

Кисе тряхнул головой, словно пытаясь избавиться от наваждения:

— Мне показалось, что в доме напротив я видел… Хотя нет, неважно! Прости, ты в порядке?!

Он неуверенно протянул руку к его плечу, но Касамацу отступил на шаг, отмахнувшись.

— Изуки, ты единственный из нас был в «Акашиз Хаусхолд» в реальности, — Хьюга осторожно выглянул в окно, проверяя, все ли чисто, но невидимые снайперы исчезли так же стремительно, как появились. — С какого входа нам будет лучше зайти отсюда? Может, из здания парковки туда ведет какой-нибудь лифт? Чтобы нам не выходить снова на улицу.

Касамацу хотел было сказать, что Морияма не воспроизводил чертежи небоскреба буквально, внес некоторые изменения, чтобы замкнуть несколько петель лабиринта, — но не успел: Изуки медленно моргнул, неуверенно приоткрыл рот, словно собираясь ответить.

И завалился набок — Касамацу, стоявший ближе всех, еле успел его подхватить и осторожно опустить на пол. В ушах снова зазвенело от напряжения и тревоги.

Рубашка на боку Изуки была красная и липкая.

— Проклятье! — приглушенно выругался Хьюга, от души саданув кулаком по стене и, кажется, даже не почувствовав боли.

Касамацу торопливо задрал чужую одежду, озабоченно нахмурился, сообщив:

— Пуля прошла навылет. Не могу сказать, какие органы задеты, но кровотечение сильное.

Нужно было сделать плотную повязку, как-то остановить кровь…

Хьюга мучительно скривился, а потом вдруг решительно прицелился из ружья прямо в голову Изуки, пробормотав:

— Ладно, придется просто вышибить его из сна…

— Стой, подожди! — успел первым отреагировать Кисе, бесстрашно перехватив дуло обеими руками. — Нельзя так!

— Да, в других обстоятельствах самым разумным решением было бы организовать выброс, — торопливо поддержал его Касамацу, усиливая давление на рану. — Но не сейчас! Они же с Хаякавой использовали особую смесь, чтобы нас не выбросило из нестабильного сознания объекта раньше времени. Мы все очнемся, когда в ПАСИВах закончится подача сомнацина, но если его убить сейчас, он не проснется, а провалится в Лимб!

Хьюга нахмурился, плотно сжал губы, хотя сам не мог не знать всего этого, и наконец прорычал:

— И что, пусть теперь мучается?!

Ружье он так и не опустил, хотя явно колебался.

Касамацу на всякий случай прижал пальцы к своему тотему — плетеному браслету из гитарных струн на запястье, — чтобы напомнить себе: это действительно сон.

Узелков на браслете прощупывалось неправильное количество.

— Спустимся уровнем ниже, там раны не будет, — предложил Касамацу. — Только нужно позаботиться, чтобы он за это время не истек кровью на первом уровне.

Изуки словно очнулся, вновь медленно моргнул посветлевшими от боли глазами и пробормотал:

— Однако странно то, как в сонных странах ведут себя раны…

Касамацу удивленно посмотрел на него, потом с облегчением выдохнул:

— Раз есть силы шутить, значит, потерпишь, — он привык заботиться только о своих людях… но союзникам зла не желал, тем более что Сейрин вызывали у него симпатию, были хорошими и честными ребятами, разве что чересчур наивными. — Какая самая серьезная травма или болезнь была у тебя в реальной жизни?

Изуки вздрогнул под его осторожными прикосновениями, нахмурился и неуверенно выдал:

— Ммм… Аппендицит?..

Не самый удачный расклад — но лучше, чем могло бы быть.

Касамацу прерывисто выдохнул и серьезно пояснил:

— У твоего мозга нет реальной информации о том, как должно чувствоваться пулевое ранение, поэтому он замещает все физические ощущения уже знакомыми, извлекая из памяти наиболее травматичный опыт. Так что просто успокойся. Вдох. Выдох. Постарайся отвлечься, не думай о ране. Сделай вид, что ее нет.

Изуки что-то бессвязно простонал, закрывая глаза, но кивнул, показывая, что понял.

Путь до небоскреба был еще долгим.

* * *

Касамацу с самого начала не хотел браться за эту миссию. Против такого решения были и интуиция, и здравый смысл. Слишком непредсказуемо, слишком опасно, не говоря уж о риске подставиться и загнать себя в ловушку в чужом нестабильном сознании: вот уже три месяца, как цель пребывала в глубокой коме после повторного инсульта. Да и попасть в тщательно охраняемый госпиталь, похожий на военную крепость, было непросто.

Но Акаши Масаоми являлся одним из разработчиков технологии ПАСИВ… и у Касамацу с тех пор, как он впервые попал в программу, накопилось немало вопросов.

В итоге миссия потребовала почти трехнедельной предварительной подготовки: пришлось собирать не только дополнительную информацию, но и некоторые материалы, в том числе — редкие ингредиенты для особого вида сомнацина. А также подделывать документы и разрабатывать пути отступления: в госпиталь команда пробралась в выходной день, по одному, по пропускам новых временных сотрудников и уборщиков. Касамацу несколько раз перепроверил расписание обходов охраны, а потом закольцевал изображение на камерах наблюдения так, чтобы оно показывало запись с пустым коридором и можно было спокойно проникнуть в палату цели.

Заказчику нужен был «главный секрет Акаши Масаоми». Формулировка выглядела именно так, без пояснений и уточнений, какая именно природа предполагается у этого «секрета». Но и вознаграждение за работу заказчик, приложивший все усилия к тому, чтобы остаться неизвестным — а Касамацу полдня провел за компьютером, выясняя, кто это может быть, — предлагал просто астрономическое.

Именно поэтому Кайджо были уверены, что за такой лакомый кусок наверняка возьмутся и другие команды: заказ вывесили в открытом доступе, до востребования. Например, Шутоку могли связаться с адвокатами Акаши и предложить свои услуги по защите сознания клиента: промышленным шпионажем они тоже занимались, но чаще брали заказы по охране, как более легальные. Хотя, с другой стороны, Шутоку довольно давно куда-то пропали, не брали новых миссий и не выходили на контакт… Но в игре оставался другой главный конкурент Кайджо, Тоо. Всего месяц назад у них было очередное столкновение — Тоо успели обчистить цель раньше и вдобавок оставили у нее в голове парочку неприятных сюрпризов, из-за которых попавшие в ловушку Кайджо еле успели проснуться и сбежать до прибытия полиции.

Имаеши потом прислал селфи с Гавайев в пестрой цветочной гирлянде, с уверениями, что их команда решила взять отпуск и немного отдохнуть от «неправых дел». Наученный опытом Касамацу проверил по языку цветов скрытое сообщение и выяснил, что за его голову снова повысили награду. Мысленно прикинул, кто именно из недоброжелателей Кайджо мог заинтересоваться этим предложением, и пришел к выводу, что придется на какое-то время залечь на дно. Информация была своевременной, так что извинение Имаеши он неохотно принял и в благодарность скинул его контакты денежному клиенту — Кайджо из принципа не брались за правительственные заказы. Имаеши постоянно вел свои странные многоступенчатые игры, но в совместном деле никогда серьезно не подставлял. По его словам, это вредило бизнесу.

Так что в палате, просторной, стерильно белой, благоухающей ландышами и мигающей разноцветными лампочками дорогих медицинских приборов, Кайджо, вопреки опасениям, не встретили никого из старых знакомых.

Зато неожиданно столкнулись с молодой командой, которую и не думали до этого воспринимать как серьезного конкурента.

И замерли, настороженно разглядывая друг друга.

Сейрин появились в бизнесе осознанных сновидений совсем недавно, и слухов о них пока ходило немного. Касамацу тщательно собрал всю доступную информацию, на всякий случай, но все равно не знал теперь, чего ожидать. Краем глаза он заметил, что Кобори потянулся к пистолету, и нахмурился сильнее: стрельба точно привлечет внимание охраны, и тогда — полный провал.

Изуки, координатор и химик Сейрин, уже успел распаковать ПАСИВ и размотал трубочки, но при виде вошедших Кайджо медленно опустил руки и выдал:

— В местах встречи встречаются местами невстречные и неместные…

Касамацу от неожиданности моргнул, на мгновение утратив бдительность. Это что, какой-то шифр?..

Хьюга — снайпер, двукратный победитель университетских национальных соревнований по стрельбе, но оружия в руках у него не было, наверняка спрятано под одеждой — хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу и процедил сквозь зубы:

— Изуки, я же просил, никаких каламбуров на работе!

— Прости-прости! — помахал ладонью тот, аккуратно устанавливая ПАСИВ на тумбочке.

Тело на кровати, с бледным строгим лицом, было похоже на восковую куклу. Размеренное пиканье приборов противно ввинчивалось в уши, мешая сосредоточиться.

Киеши просто молча улыбался, но его глаза в окружении смеховых морщин были холодными и внимательными. Четвертый из Сейрин, высокий, темно-рыжий и совершенно незнакомый Касамацу, настороженно стоял возле окна, хмурился и выглядел так, словно забрел сюда по ошибке и очень хотел поскорее уйти.

Касамацу быстро скользнул взглядом по своим людям — Хаякава нетерпеливо переминался с ноги на ногу, Морияма, судя по выражению лица, снова задумался совсем не о работе, Кобори надежно возвышался рядом, при необходимости готовый вступить в драку, а Кисе…

Кисе вдруг выступил вперед, прежде чем его успели остановить, и широко улыбнулся, разводя руками:

— Привет! Кажется, вы нас опередили.

Он весь просто лучился притворным благодушием, от которого сводило зубы, и Касамацу не выдержал, тоже шагнул вперед и пихнул его локтем в бок:

— Прекрати.

Кисе обиженно ойкнул, но замолчал.

Хьюга потер лоб, вздохнул и, безошибочно найдя взглядом Касамацу, прямо спросил:

— И что будем делать?

Возившийся с ПАСИВом Изуки случайно задел капельницу, и приборы издали резкий предупреждающий писк. Касамацу с трудом удержался от желания тоже потереть лоб, предчувствуя грядущую головную боль, вздохнул и ответил:

— Работать.

Он заранее знал, что пожалеет об этом решении… но выбора не было.

Хьюга чуть нахмурился, поправляя очки:

— Предлагаешь сотрудничество?

— В рамках этой операции.

К счастью, остальные молчали, предоставив им возможность спокойно провести переговоры. Касамацу чувствовал, как внутри все напряженно подрагивает, словно перетянутая гитарная струна, но при этом угрозы или открытой недоброжелательности от конкурентов не ощущал.

— Я видел тот заказ, — признался Хьюга. — Но мы в этот раз работаем без заказчика, в своих интересах. Надеялись успеть первыми и покинуть госпиталь до того, как появится кто-либо из других команд.

Касамацу чуть прищурился. Звучало правдоподобно: за такую опасную работу возьмешься лишь в случае острой необходимости — за большую награду или ради каких-то своих целей. В конце концов, сами Кайджо тоже действовали не только в интересах клиента.

Поэтому он кивнул, знаком показывая Кобори, чтобы перестал уже держаться за пистолет:

— У вас своя цель, у нас — своя. Просто не будем мешать друг другу.

Хьюга окинул их всех настороженным, оценивающим взглядом, прежде чем объявить:

— Давайте будем откровенны. Во сне мы беззащитны, и идеальным решением было бы оставить кого-то одного наверху, на стреме… Но мы не доверяем друг другу настолько. А оставлять двоих, из каждой команды по человеку — это бесполезная трата ресурсов. Поэтому погружаемся все вместе, предварительно проверив оборудование друг друга, чтобы никто не проснулся раньше оговоренного срока.

В этот момент Касамацу стало слегка не по себе. Он не привык слышать слова, которые собирался сказать сам, из чужих уст. Возможно, следовало внимательней отнестись к Сейрин и заранее найти про этих новых темных лошадок больше информации…

Киеши вдруг рассмеялся и дружески хлопнул не успевшего увернуться Хьюгу по плечу:

— Джунпей, какой же ты пессимист и параноик… Нужно верить в лучшее в людях!

И выглядел он так, словно говорил на полном серьезе. Касамацу плечом чувствовал, как напрягся рядом Кисе, явно почуяв в Киеши наибольшую угрозу.

— А ты вообще заткнись!!! — раздраженно прорычал Хьюга, отмахиваясь.

Насколько знал Касамацу, эти двое учились в одном университете, и Изуки — вместе с ними, только не на архитектора, а на фармацевта. Сейрин были нетипичной командой: неполный состав, всего три человека, но большая саппорт-группа и, по слухам, покровительство политика Айды Кагеторы, всегда выступавшего против радикальных предложений Акаши Масаоми, своего главного конкурента. Так что, скорей всего, «свои интересы» в их случае включали интересы прежде всего Айды…

Рыжий здоровяк у окна шевельнулся, разминая плечи, и мрачно проворчал:

— Так что делать-то будем, а? Вроде нам надо было побыстрее управиться.

Все встрепенулись, Морияма с Кобори шагнули вперед, доставая свои чемоданчики с ПАСИВами. Времени у них действительно было не так уж много.

Касамацу пожал Хьюге руку, закрепляя договор о перемирии — на жесткой чужой ладони прощупывались знакомые мозоли от пистолета, — и уточнил:

— Новичок?

Хьюга слегка поморщился:

— Турист. Зовут Кагами. Говорит, что надеется найти информацию про своего пропавшего брата.

Касамацу удивился, но подробней расспрашивать не стал. Хаякава, их собственный гиперактивный химик, уже успел подскочить к Изуки и что-то с ним обсуждал про сомнацин, потом вдруг повернулся и воскликнул, как всегда в минуты эмоционального возбуждения путая «р» и «л»:

— В этот лаз я плавда могу поглузиться с вами?! Отрррррично!!!

— Да, сможешь, мы уже это обсуждали: нужно, чтобы ты во сне приготовил смесь для погружения на второй уровень, — спокойно пояснил Кобори, избавив от этой обязанности Касамацу.

Хьюга слегка нахмурился:

— Мы надеемся найти то, что нам нужно, на первом уровне сна.

— Мы планируем идти глубже, — пояснил Касамацу, хотя это и так уже было очевидно. — На обоих уровнях воссоздать для цели привычную обстановку и спроектировать сейфы.

— И тогда цель подсознательно поместит в эти сейфы свои секреты, пытаясь уберечь от постороннего вторжения, — подхватил Киеши, задумчиво потирая подбородок. — У нас был похожий план…

Касамацу на мгновение отвлекся на подозрительно молчаливого Кисе — тот продолжал внимательно наблюдать за конкурентами, словно оценивая их и взвешивая, примеряя на себя, — потом пожал плечами:

— В идеале. Мы не можем быть заранее уверены, что именно ждет нас внизу.

— Разумно, — согласился Хьюга. — Чей лабиринт будем использовать?

Пока остальные подготавливали ПАСИВы и собирали достаточное количество стульев из соседних палат, они вдвоем быстро обсудили план и сошлись на том, что оптимальным первым уровнем будет «Акашиз Хаусхолд» — Сейрин собирались использовать что-то другое, но согласились на лабиринт Кайджо, чтобы декорации сна не вступали в конфликт. Морияма достал чертеж уровня, развернул прямо на кровати, в ногах цели, собираясь пояснить всем базовые принципы. Кисе отвернулся и отошел в сторону, чтобы случайно не подсмотреть.

Наконец все было готово к погружению, они расселись по местам, подключаясь к ПАСИВам.

— Ваш турист в курсе про тотемы? — уточнил Кобори, запирая дверь в палату изнутри и на всякий случай придвигая к ней шкаф, потом прошел к своему стулу.

Кагами поморщился, когда Изуки ввел ему в вену иглу, и свободной рукой помахал в воздухе брелоком в виде мультяшного баскетбольного мяча с круглыми голубыми глазами:

— Да, я все приготовил…

За что тут же получил подзатыльник от Хьюги:

— Придурок, я же тебе говорил, что никто не должен знать твой тотем. Ты еще подержать его кому-нибудь предложи! Это твоя единственная привязка к реальности, если его подделают или украдут, ты больше не сможешь отличить, где сон, а где явь!

Кагами вжал голову в плечи, как провинившийся ученик, и поспешно спрятал брелок в карман:

— Да ладно, ладно тебе, капитан, все, понял, больше не буду…

Хьюга опустился на стул рядом с Киеши, проворчав:

— Мы вообще взяли тебя с собой только потому, что так попросил Айда-сан!

Касамацу сделал себе зарубку в памяти и еще раз перепроверил смартфон, подключенный к их собственной камере наблюдения: если кто-то появится на этаже и начнет приближаться к палате, в наушниках Мориямы заиграет музыка как сигнал к срочному выбросу.

Осознанные сновидения — такой бизнес, где все играют против всех, пусть иногда конкуренты и вынуждены заключать временные союзы. Касамацу слышал, что в Америке редко собирались постоянные команды: обычно экстракторы тасовали помощников для разных операций, предлагая работу нужным им людям, будь то координаторы, архитекторы или химики. Но при таком подходе слишком велик риск, что однажды тебя подставят. Касамацу привык работать в отлаженном проверенном отряде.

Они с Хьюгой еще раз проверили таймеры и подачу сомнацина, готовясь погрузиться последними. Кисе наконец отмер и сверкнул недоброй улыбкой в сторону новичка:

— Готовься, это будет самый длинный час в твоей жизни!

Касамацу сделал глубокий вдох и закрыл глаза, чувствуя медленно ползущий в вену холод. Как бы это не стало самым длинным — и одновременно самым коротким — часом в жизни каждого из них. Что вполне вероятно, если им не повезет и они случайно провалятся в Лимб.

* * *

До небоскреба они в итоге добрались лишь чудом, и дорогу Касамацу толком не запомнил — она смазалась беспорядочной мешаниной желтых, черных, серых и синих пятен, как случается в обычных, неосознанных сновидениях. И это было плохим признаком: значит, сон постепенно распадается.

Сознание Изуки не потерял, держался, но болезненно постанывал от каждого резкого движения. Хьюга почти волок его на себе, вполголоса ругаясь сквозь зубы, но взгляд у него при этом был такой, что предложить свою помощь Касамацу не решался.

Кисе в какой-то момент опередил их, оставив в укрытии, смело шагнул сам наружу — и все его движения сразу неуловимо переменились, стали сначала более тягучими и плавными, а потом медленными, неуклюжими, спина ссутулилась, руки почернели и потянулись к земле… Касамацу не выдержал и отвел взгляд: если наблюдать за изменениями Кисе, тем более такими, слишком пристально, может и стошнить.

Когда он снова выглянул в мутное, наполовину разбитое окно парковки, на улице по песку медленно ковыляли в разные стороны три совершенно одинаковые черные твари. Минут через десять — Хьюга все это время о чем-то вполголоса говорил с Изуки, чтобы отвлечь того от боли, — одна из них добралась до угла здания, застыла там, поводя из стороны в сторону продолговатой головой в белой фарфоровой маске без лица, а потом повернула обратно.

К счастью, Кисе скинул личину за порогом и к ним вернулся уже снова человеком, запыхавшийся и взъерошенный — похоже, такая имитация отнимала много сил.

— С парковки правда есть переход к небоскребу, такой застекленный коридор на третьем этаже, я его видел с улицы, это там! — воодушевленно сообщил он, ткнув пальцем куда-то влево и вверх.

Ладонь у него была совершенно обычная, только самые кончики ногтей еще оставались черными. Кисе тоже это заметил и поспешно спрятал руки за спину.

— Пойдем тогда, — проворчал Касамацу, поднимаясь на ноги первым и не став никак комментировать этот жест.

Кисе всегда оставался Кисе, какую бы личину во сне — или наяву — он ни надел.

Шахта лифта поприветствовала их распахнутым черным зевом раскрытых дверей, но ни лифта, ни дна в ней видно не было. Лестница тоже наполовину обвалилась, лишь у самой стены оставался скол ступеней, узкий и неровный. С улицы по-прежнему доносилась стрельба, но какая-то ленивая, предупреждающая.

— Только сегодня и только в нашем цирке, не повторяйте самостоятельно в домашних условиях, — проворчал себе под нос Хьюга, первым подходя к остаткам лестницы.

Повисший на его плече Изуки негромко хихикнул.

К счастью, преодолеть подъем им все же удалось без лишних приключений и травм. И еще больше повезло, что в здании не было ни тварей, ни снайперов. Обещанный Кисе стеклянный коридор они обнаружили довольно быстро и пробежали под салют из возобновившихся выстрелов.

Изнутри «Акашиз Хаусхолд» тоже исказилось и мало походило на чертеж лабиринта Мориямы, но Касамацу хорошо помнил, что сейф они поместили, вопреки законам реальности, на самом верху, в башне с часами. Прямо в часовом механизме.

Здание казалось древним и мертвым. Все покрывал толстый слой пыли, на которой не оставалось следов, стены зияли глубокими черными трещинами. И пахло тут старостью, хлоркой и горькими лекарствами, так сильно, что с трудом удавалось удержаться от кашля.

Лифты работали, но их было много, и каждый поднимал максимум на пять этажей. А на сорок четвертом прямо на площадке перед лифтом их поджидало сразу шесть черных тварей. Касамацу попытался долбануть кулаком по другой кнопке — любой, неважно, лишь бы уехать отсюда! — но не успел, длинные когтистые лапы вцепились в двери, раздвигая их с нечеловеческой силой.

А потом коридор огласило оглушительное стрекотание вперемежку с визгами тварей, и их всех просто скосило сплошной очередью. Пули скрежетали, отскакивая от стен, и Касамацу опомниться не успел, как Кисе отдернул его назад, затаскивая в дальний угол лифта, где уже скорчились Хьюга с Изуки.

Очередь прекратилась так же внезапно, как началась. Касамацу отпихнул чужие руки, поднял голову, поморщившись при виде вяло трепыхавшихся на полу черных сгустков, в которые превратились твари, и заметил прямо напротив лифта Кагами. Тот стоял, чуть приоткрыв рот, и ошеломленно разглядывал дело своих рук.

— Проклятье, ты что, стрелять не умеешь?! — вдруг рявкнул Хьюга, брезгливо отряхиваясь от каких-то ошметков. — Целиться нужно!

Кагами отмер, нахмурился и поправил перевязь на плече, поудобней перехватывая ствол:

— Зачем мне целиться, если у меня пулемет?! Я решил не мелочиться, — смущенно буркнул он и громче добавил: — А вы могли бы спасибо сказать! Меня специально вас встречать отправили, все заждались уже.

Для новичка он адаптировался к миру сна на удивление быстро.

— Конечно-конечно, показывай дорогу, наш доблестный спаситель! — с притворным восторгом воскликнул Кисе, отчего сразу захотелось его хорошенько пнуть, но он стоял слишком далеко. Вот обязательно ему кривляться каждый раз?!

Кагами повел их длинным извилистым коридором, опасливо поглядывая на каждую дверь и поводя стволом пулемета из стороны в сторону.

— Что за безумие творится в голове у этого чувака? — проворчал он, к счастью, проигнорировав подначки Кисе. — Он что, насмотрелся трэшовых фильмов про инопланетян?!

Касамацу, не удержавшись, фыркнул и устало потер глаза:

— Логика сна. Самые нереальные и не связанные друг с другом вещи тут не кажутся странными, разный бред воспринимается как должное. Осознанные сновидения обычно более реалистичны и последовательны, но контроль перехватило сознание цели, поэтому все исказилось.

Ноги уже гудели и противно ныли от затянувшейся беготни, Касамацу начал жалеть, что не дополнил свой наряд во сне компрессионными гетрами. К счастью, идти оказалось недалеко: в конце коридора, больше похожего на туннель, поджидала круглая бронированная дверь банковского сейфа. Кагами постучал в нее ногой, изнутри донесся протяжный скрежет, а потом дверь медленно приоткрылась.

— Ну наконец-то! — воскликнул Киеши, подхватил одновременно и Хьюгу, и Изуки, чтобы затащить внутрь, и тут же обеспокоенно воскликнул, когда последний снова застонал от боли. — Что с вами приключилось?!

— Я в порядке, в порядке, просто порядок немного беспорядочный! — поспешил заверить его Изуки, которого в четыре руки осторожно усадили на какой-то ящик.

Касамацу шагнул внутрь следом за ними, оглядываясь. Сейф выглядел как типичный сейф, с пронумерованными ячейками и кодовыми замками. Только на потолке поскрипывали гигантские шестеренки часового механизма, а впереди была изнаночная сторона полупрозрачного циферблата, с отзеркаленными цифрами. Судя по красноватым отблескам света за толщей стекла, на улице садилось солнце.

— Там какое-то безумие, — пояснил Хьюга, сняв очки и устало потирая ладонями лицо. — Нас накрыло целой стаей снайперов…

— Мне показалось, что снайпер был один, — негромко отметил Кисе, заложив руки за спину и с притворным интересом разглядывая ячейки.

Хьюга вернул очки на нос и нахмурился:

— Но как тогда он мог так быстро перемещаться? Даже для проекции это невозможно…

— А по-моему, вполне логично, что у главы «Акашиз Хаусхолд» должна быть самая продвинутая система внутренней безопасности, — задумчиво произнес Киеши и в качестве иллюстрации постучал себе пальцем по лбу. — Так что и проекции у него наверняка нестандартные. Нам стоит быть осторожней.

Хьюга мрачно уставился на него, но спорить не стал.

— Вы в порядке? — уточнил Кобори, подходя ближе. У него самого пиджак был порван в двух местах, а на правой щеке запеклась глубокая царапина.

Касамацу молча кивнул, потирая в какой-то момент ушибленный локоть. Он уже успел быстро оглядеть своих людей, убедившись, что серьезных повреждений ни у кого нет, если не считать сломанной руки Хаякавы, которая теперь висела на перевязи. Впрочем, сам он выглядел вполне бодро и возбужденно замахал здоровой рукой, в которой был зажат чемоданчик с химикатами:

— Тут так клуто! Плосто охленеть можно! Я и не думал, что внизу так кррррево!!! — завопил он, как всегда шумно и беспорядочно торопясь поделиться впечатлениями.

— Поменьше децибел. И экспрессии, — поморщился Касамацу, борясь с привычным желанием заткнуть уши. — Придется спускаться ниже.

Он смотрел вперед, туда, где на полу в самом центре помещения лежал, выпрямившись и вытянувшись, как в гробу в европейских фильмах, со сложенными на груди руками, Акаши Масаоми — вернее, его проекция-двойник. Ее уже подключили к ПАСИВу, но, судя по настройкам, тот пока работал вхолостую, в режиме ожидания.

— Ммм, с этим две небольшие проблемки, — заявил Морияма, поднимая голову от прибора. — На нас тоже напали, и из-за этой беготни сломалась система подачи сомнацина, теперь ее нужно регулировать вручную.

Касамацу досадливо выругался. Ну разумеется, им же не могло везти постоянно!

— Разве вы не можете, ну, наснить новые приборы? — с недоумением нахмурился Кагами. — Несломанные?

Киеши покачал головой:

— Не выйдет, такое вмешательство в законы сна, которые мы добровольно приняли сами, нарушит равновесие и еще больше дестабилизирует сон.

— Да куда уж больше! — воскликнул Кагами, вздрагивая от взрыва далеко внизу.

Небо за окном-циферблатом полностью залило красно-рыжим, как перед бурей. Обвинить их цель в отсутствии образного мышления и склонности к символизму явно было нельзя.

Морияма устало вздохнул, без особого успеха пытаясь поправить прическу, за которой всегда педантично следил:

— Но это только одна проблема. Я не могу спуститься ниже, это уже мой сон. А значит, я не смогу построить следующий лабиринт.

Касамацу на мгновение прикрыл глаза, борясь с головной болью, и приказал:

— Следи за сигналом из наушников. В случае крайней необходимости выбросишь нас по очереди из башни — падение должно сработать выбросом.

Минутная стрелка медленно, со скрежетом передвинулась сразу на несколько делений, замерла наверху, и часы гулко забили, как похоронный колокол: не то полдень, не то полночь.

Морияма заметно побледнел и сквозь оглушительный бой почти прокричал:

— А если не сработает?

Касамацу дождался, пока часовой механизм затихнет, и только после этого ответил:

— Будем надеяться на лучшее.

Что еще сказать — он не знал.

— Я тоже останусь на этом уровне, — вдруг объявил Кобори, беря в руки прислоненную к стене снайперскую винтовку. — Один Ешитака не справится: нужно будет не только следить за равномерной подачей сомнацина, но и обороняться от тварей, если они попытаются прорваться. А они попытаются.

Касамацу вздрогнул от неожиданности и нахмурился:

— Но…

Экстрактором в Кайджо был именно Кобори: спокойный, непоколебимый, с рациональным логическим мышлением. Сам Касамацу часто поддавался эмоциям и мог случайно скомпрометировать их команду, сорвав маскировку, поэтому сразу передал обязанности экстрактора Кобори, взяв на себя работу по сбору информации и общему координированию операций. Кобори был с виду таким обычным, простым парнем, что цели его ни в чем не подозревали, спокойно сообщали ему свои секреты и не запоминали его лицо.

— Юкио, при необходимости ты сумеешь успешно извлечь все сам, — уверенно объявил Кобори, на мгновение положив ладонь ему на загривок, потом пожал плечами. — И все равно больше жертвовать некем, остальные нужны внизу.

Касамацу раздраженно нахмурился. Треклятые друзья детства, которые всегда знают тебя слишком хорошо…

Хьюга тяжело вздохнул и буркнул:

— Ладно, мы согласны.

Наверху он настаивал, что они не могут друг другу доверять и нельзя оставлять на страже кого-то только из одной команды… Но это было до того, как они погрузились в сон и увидели, какое неуправляемое безумие тут творится.

Теперь в одиночку никто из них отсюда просто не выберется.

Хаякава тем временем уже успел что-то намешать в своих пробирках, по привычке отмеряя ингредиенты «на глазок», при взгляде на что у любого другого химика — да и у обычного разумного человека — замирало сердце. Действовать одной рукой ему было явно неудобно, но все равно управлялся он довольно ловко, словно это был далеко не первый его перелом. К затхлой пыли и хлорке примешался едкий запах химикатов, над пробирками курился легкий сероватый дымок.

— Ух ты, какая интересная смесь, — проговорил Изуки заплетающимся языком, чуть приподнявшись, чтобы лучше видеть.

Хьюга придержал его, не давая упасть, и с подозрением спросил:

— Что это за отрава?

Касамацу поморщился и неохотно пояснил, пряча собственные сомнения:

— С менее сильной смесью нас просто выкинет со следующего уровня — сознание цели слишком нестабильно и агрессивно. Мы ведь обсудили это еще наверху.

Минутная стрелка на часах опять сместилась — в обратную сторону. Пол под ногами мелко подрагивал, словно под ним гудел непрерывно работающий двигатель. Кобори отошел к окну-циферблату, прицелился на пробу в заранее пробитую бойницу и бесстрастно сообщил:

— Боюсь, вам может не хватить двух уровней. Учитывая, что в этом сейфе были только данные по банковским счетам, а это явно не та информация, которую наш заказчик назвал «главным секретом».

— Но у меня заготовлены только два лабиринта, — обеспокоенно нахмурился Морияма, доставая свертки с чертежами. — И то я не уверен, что вы сумеете построить второй без меня…

— Тогда используем наш, — со спокойной улыбкой сообщил Киеши, извлек из-за пазухи свой собственный сверток и расстелил его прямо на полу, придавив края пустыми гильзами, валявшимися в беспорядке.

Хьюга задумчиво потер подбородок и кивнул, соглашаясь:

— Все равно он создавался именно для этой операции, обидно будет, если пропадет впустую. Тут мы явно нужную информацию не найдем, так что будем погружаться с вами. Да и Изуки на втором уровне будет легче, — добавил он, оценивающе покосившись на своего химика-координатора, который был настолько поглощен махинациями Хаякавы, что даже, кажется, забыл про боль.

Кисе, который с ухмылкой о чем-то вещал хмурому Кагами — вот ведь, нашел себе новую жертву, — посмотрел на них.

— Не показывайте только мне, я не должен видеть план лабиринта! — он по привычке нервным жестом прокрутил колечко сережки в ухе и для верности отвернулся.

Касамацу буквально затылком ощутил вопросительный взгляд Хьюги, но пояснять ничего не стал, присел на корточки, вглядываясь в чертеж. Это был… океанский лайнер?

— Так, что у нас получается, — невозмутимо продолжил Киеши, тщательно разглаживая заломы на бумаге большими ладонями. — План был выдать этот уровень сна за реальность, прийти к Акаши-сану на собеседование и предложить свои услуги сновидцев по укреплению его сознания от шпионов. Не вышло. Я предлагаю воссоздать другой реальный случай: официальный парадный прием по случаю расширения компании для новых потенциальных сотрудников, с которыми Акаши-сан наверняка захочет поделиться некоторыми секретами технологий, чтобы привлечь к работе, — он ухмыльнулся и подмигнул. — Я был на этом приеме, так что могу воспроизвести его с максимальной достоверностью. Пару лет назад «Акашиз Хаусхолд» проводила на своем прогулочном лайнере презентацию «для молодых и талантливых архитекторов», больше половины потом поступили на работу в компанию. Джунпей тогда отказался от приглашения, а я пошел. Правда, принять предложение о работе не успел — Айда-сан нашел нас раньше.

Хьюга раздраженно фыркнул, но комментировать не стал.

Касамацу вгляделся внимательней в линии и переходы. Каюты, каюты, каюты, длинные коридоры, переходящие друг в друга, аварийные лестницы, несколько лифтов, четыре ресторана, большой банкетный зал, камбуз, три спасательных шлюпки…

— Я закольцевал палубы так, чтобы с них не было выхода на верхнюю, — пояснил Киеши и ткнул в красную точку на чертеже. — Сейф находится здесь, в капитанской рубке. В реальности она одновременно является личным рабочим кабинетом Акаши-сана. Можно сделать второй уровень моим сном, чтобы максимально стабилизировать лабиринт.

Предложение казалось логичным, так что Касамацу уверенно кивнул, соглашаясь за всю свою команду, и произнес, окинув взглядом каждого из собравшихся:

— Мы не в обычном сне. Запомните: умирать тут нельзя, это верная дорога в Лимб, а то и в кому. Мы должны как можно быстрее отыскать нужную нам информацию и спровоцировать серию последовательных выбросов, чтобы проснуться.

Небо за окном покраснело еще сильнее, тяжелое, низкое и тревожное.

* * *

Касамацу открыл глаза в тускло освещенном коридоре. И снова в одиночестве. Пол ритмично вздрагивал и покачивался, едва ощутимо. Под ногами была багряно-красная ковровая дорожка, такая чистая и новая, словно ее еще просто не успели осквернить ничьи ботинки. По обе стороны тянулись каюты, номера на которых начинались с цифры «4». Четвертая палуба, значит… Судя по чертежу, она замыкалась в кольцо с пятой, нужно только все время идти в одну сторону. Или можно было на лифте спуститься на третью, а оттуда попасть в банкетный зал. Скорее всего, цель — или очередная ее проекция-двойник — находится именно там, вместе с большинством проекций-гостей.

Касамацу повел плечами, разминаясь, и шагнул вперед, на всякий случай придерживаясь ладонью за стену. От непривычного состава сомнацина немного мутилось в голове, изображение двоилось по краям и мысли путались. Ничего, нужно только немного привыкнуть. Он на всякий случай погладил кончиками пальцев свой плетеный браслет, пересчитывая узелки, и продолжил путь.

Вокруг пока было подозрительно тихо и спокойно. Нужно как можно скорее отыскать остальных и попасть в сейф.

Коридор слегка покачивался вместе с полом, и идти по нему оказалось довольно сложно. Чтобы встряхнуться, Касамацу решил заглянуть в пару кают, поискать осколки забытой и потерянной информации. Каюты оказались внутренними, без иллюминаторов. Свет горел тускло, и предметы в нем почему-то не отбрасывали теней. Везде, в отличие от предыдущего уровня, царила стерильная чистота, койки были аккуратно застелены, пустые шкафчики закрыты.

На пятой каюте Касамацу поймал себя на внезапной мысли, что отвык от одиночества. С такой работой даже во сне невозможно остаться наедине с самим собой… И теперь с непривычки было почти неуютно. А еще мысли продолжали путаться: он хотел выстроить план действий на случай встречи с целью, а вместо этого в голову почему-то лезли размышления о заказчике. Касамацу отследил его счета, взломал электронный ящик, с которого был вывешен заказ, вычислил ID — и не нашел ничего, личность оказалась очевидно поддельной. И то, что так и не удалось вычислить заказчика, не могло не беспокоить. Кто это мог быть? Еще один политик-конкурент, вроде Айды? Полиция, решившая подстроить такую хитрую ловушку для сновидцев, которых не удавалось поймать иным способом? Решение правительства, от которого Акаши спрятал какие-то свои разработки? Возможных вариантов было слишком много, и ни один из них не сулил Кайджо ничего хорошего.

Но Касамацу сам давно планировал рано или поздно заглянуть в голову главы корпорации «Акашиз Хаусхолд», найти ответ на простой вопрос — почему? Кому первому пришла в голову идея изобрести ПАСИВ? И зачем? Если б не это — он бы ни за что не потащил свою команду на такую опасную операцию. Но они все сразу поддержали предложение, а Кисе вдобавок усиленно просил обязательно взять его вниз, на второй уровень… наверняка с какой-то своей личной тайной целью. Оставалось только надеяться, что он не вляпался уже в серьезные неприятности, попытавшись снова сымитировать кого-то не того.

Судя по наручным часам — секундная стрелка двигалась медленно и неохотно, словно тоже плыла против течения, — прошло одиннадцать минут, прежде чем Касамацу вышел к лифту на третью палубу. Он бы предпочел лестницу, но не смог вспомнить, где находилась ближайшая, поэтому все же рискнул шагнуть в дружелюбно распахнутую кабину. Двери беззвучно закрылись, и просторный, залитый ярким светом ящик с зеркальными стенами мягко тронулся вниз — Касамацу буквально ощутил, как его желудок пополз, наоборот, наверх. Повезло, что поездка оказалась недолгой и уже через полминуты двери снова распахнулись.

Прямо перед ними стоял Кагами, растерянный и какой-то сиротливый без пулемета на плече. Касамацу был рад, что так быстро сумел найти хоть кого-то, но не удержался от комментария:

— У тебя какая-то особая привязанность к лифтам?

— Да ничего подобного! — тут же шумно возмутился Кагами, нависая над ним, потом поспешно отстранился, словно осознав, что это невежливо. — Просто… я как бы заблудился…

Касамацу вздохнул, обходя его:

— Неудивительно, для неподготовленного человека тяжело запомнить незнакомый лабиринт с первого взгляда на чертеж, — он огляделся, поняв, что они находятся в точно таком же коридоре, какой был наверху. — Откуда ты пришел?

Внутренняя сторона локтя неприятно ныла — явно раздражение от сомнациновой иглы уровнем выше. Касамацу помассировал это место сквозь рукав и только теперь заметил, что одет в строгий темно-синий костюм-тройку. На Кагами был аналогичный наряд, только бордового цвета.

Этот Киеши точно архитектор, а не какой-нибудь несостоявшийся дизайнер?

— Оттуда! — ткнул Кагами в правое ответвление коридора. — А в другой стороне я слышал музыку и голоса, но не рискнул идти туда в одиночку.

Касамацу кивнул и первым направился по коридору влево. Каюты здесь тянулись только по одну сторону, с другой сначала шла глухая стена, а потом начали появляться небольшие прямоугольные иллюминаторы. Касамацу, поддавшись порыву, вгляделся в глухую черноту за ними: далеко внизу бурлило что-то темное и пенное, и до самого этого бурления тянулись ряды слабо светящихся иллюминаторов, точно такие же, какие уходили вправо, влево и даже вверх. Лайнер был похож на плавучий опрокинутый набок небоскреб. Тем сильнее поражало то, насколько стабильным он был, особенно на контрасте с первым уровнем сна.

Вскоре Касамацу тоже смог различить музыку — кажется, что-то из последних мажорных сонат Шуберта — и смутное эхо голосов, в котором невозможно было вычленить слова.

Зал был поистине огромным, это стало понятно, еще когда только небольшой его кусочек стал виден в широко распахнутых двустворчатых дверях. Пол оказался стеклянным, и сквозь его отполированную толщу проглядывало черное бурление внизу, от вида которого невольно становилось не по себе. С потолка свисали три громоздкие люстры, усыпанные теплыми рыжими огнями, от которых по стенам плясали блики, похожие на живые язычки пламени. По залу кружили молодые пары — элегантные кавалеры и девушки в пышных вечерних нарядах, — возле столов у стен толпились седоволосые старики. Похоже, Киеши не шутил про парадный прием: больше похоже на бал в европейских традициях! Касамацу по-прежнему не мог разобрать в беспорядочном гуле голосов вокруг ни слова, и от этого хотелось встряхнуть головой и поскорее проснуться: ощущение было неприятным.

Они с Кагами замерли на пороге. Проекции пока их не замечали, и Касамацу предпочел бы, чтобы так оно и оставалось… пока не увидел в толпе, в окружении девушек возле фуршетного стола, Морияму.

В первое мгновение он даже не понял, что не так, успел раздраженно вздохнуть…

А потом сообразил и нахмурился.

Проекции, похожие на беспечных радужных птичек, щебетали что-то бессвязное, восторженно заглядываясь на своего кавалера. А тот заметно приосанился и сиял, гордый вниманием, что-то воодушевленно рассказывая… или, возможно, читая стихи. Хорошо еще, если не собственного сочинения.

Касамацу раздраженно скрипнул зубами и зашагал вперед, отмахнувшись от обеспокоенного Кагами. Почему именно ему вечно приходится нянчиться с возомнившими о себе неопытными и придурочными новичками?!

Касамацу быстро приблизился, по такому поводу даже позабыв о своих проблемах в общении с женщинами — все равно они были ненастоящими, — и грубо пихнул «дамского угодника» кулаком между лопаток, прошипев:

— Ты что творишь?!

«Морияма» удивленно обернулся, приоткрыл рот, хлопнул глазами. Взмахнул рукой очень знакомым, именно «мориямным» жестом… и наконец сдался, протянул совсем другим, но тоже знакомым голосом:

— Капитан, но мне же нужно тренироваться! Когда еще выпадет шанс блеснуть в таком обществе?! Наша жизнь ведь не состоит из одних только снов и работы! 

Это, по сути, насмешливое «капитан» только вызвало у Касамацу еще больше раздражения, он ухватил придурка за воротник тщательно выглаженного фрака и потащил за собой к выходу, у которого замер растерявшийся Кагами.

У Кисе был удивительный талант. Касамацу ни разу и нигде больше не встречал такого одаренного имитатора, хотя ему доводилось работать с несколькими: Кисе достаточно было всего раз внимательно посмотреть на человека, чтобы спонтанно сымитировать все его жесты, повадки, движения и манеру речи. Да, он мог проколоться на том, что ему недоставало информации, и сказать или сделать что-то, о чем копируемый объект никогда бы даже не подумал… но внешне все его личины были идеальны. И при этом Кисе умудрялся не терять в этих копиях самого себя, не перенимать себе чужие жесты и фразы.

Он ведь и в Кайджо попал из-за имитаций. Нашел команду во время одного дела и нагло заявился к ним прямо в сон, вырубив оставшегося на поверхности Хаякаву. Попытался выдать себя за цель, но Касамацу интуитивно заподозрил неладное. Тогда Кисе представился со словами, что он — имитатор из легендарной Тейко и после распада своей прежней команды решил осчастливить своим сотрудничеством именно Кайджо.

Касамацу так и не понял, какой реакции ожидал на свое заявление этот идиот, но явно не пинок коленом в живот. И не отповедь о необходимости опыта и скрытности. Тейко всегда больше играли и красовались, чем реально работали, оставляя после каждого дела безошибочные автографы — а ведь главным в сновидческом бизнесе, наоборот, является незаметность: сделать все так, чтобы цель и не подозревала, что ее обокрали.

А еще Касамацу не понял, почему же все-таки согласился взять это бедствие в свою команду.

К счастью, к тому моменту, когда они приблизились к выходу из зала, Кисе соблаговолил вернуть себе собственный облик. Отчего Кагами, похоже, еще больше растерялся. Касамацу повел плечами, пытаясь встряхнуться: голова по-прежнему кружилась, и мысли опять забрели куда-то не туда, в совершенно неважные сейчас воспоминания. Он устало потер веки и замер, краем глаза заметив в толпе знакомую тень.

Но сказать ничего не успел — потому что в следующее мгновение лайнер резко дал ощутимый крен, столы и люди заскользили к противоположной стене. А потом центральная из люстр со скрежетом покачнулась…

И обрушилась вниз, со звоном и грохотом, породив испуганный визг и крики проекций.

И пробила стеклянный пол.

— Меня тошнит, — сообщил заметно позеленевший Кагами, вцепившись в дверь.

Касамацу, тоже во что-то вцепившийся, не смог ему ответить, даже раздраженно что-нибудь рявкнуть, потому что наблюдал, как за автокатастрофой, не в силах оторваться: вот в воздух взмыли крупные куски стекла, покореженная люстра на мгновение застряла в зияющей дыре, а потом под собственным весом провалилась вниз, утянув за собой несколько изломанных проекций… вот по полу во все стороны побежали трещины, расширяя пролом… лайнер с натужным скрипом накренился в другую сторону, и сквозь пол фонтаном плеснула пенистая вода — пронзительно запахло водорослями и солью…

— По-моему, нам лучше отсюда уйти, — осторожно предположил Кисе.

Касамацу дождался, пока лайнер более-менее выровняется, отцепился от вмонтированного в стену канделябра и отрывисто приказал:

— Наверх! Быстро!

Мимо бежали перепуганные проекции, очень достоверно изображавшие панику толпы. Они забили собой и сломали лифт, но, если Касамацу правильно помнил план, неподалеку должна быть лестница, ведущая сразу на пятую палубу.

— Есть! — победно воскликнул он, отыскав среди пронумерованных кают нужную дверь, и резко распахнул ее.

Чтобы нос к носу столкнуться с очередной черной тварью. Если, конечно, у нее вообще был нос.

Ну что за глупые мысли опять полезли не к месту!!!

От раздражения Касамацу даже не испугался, отскочил от потянувшихся к нему черных когтистых рук, выхватил из-за пояса беретту и выстрелил прямо в маску. Фарфор разлетелся мелкими осколками, один больно ужалил щеку, и тварь медленно осела на пол бесформенной грудой.

Вот только за ней неповоротливо кишели другие.

— Да чтоб вас всех!!! — вдруг взвыл Кагами, поудобнее перехватил длинный обломок металлической трубы — Касамацу даже знать не хотел, где он ее взял, — и с грозным рыком понесся вверх по лестнице, раскидывая неуклюжих тварей в стороны.

Касамацу и Кисе поспешили следом, не теряя времени.

На пятой палубе царила такая же паника: лайнер продолжал со скрипом давать крен то в одну, то в другую сторону, и паникующие проекции беспорядочно метались между каютами, теряя разные вещи и предметы гардероба. А пару раз Касамацу даже перескакивал через отвалившиеся руки и через ботинок с застрявшей в нем ступней. Вокруг творился какой-то уже совершенно безумный гротеск, в котором редкие черные твари воспринимались почти родными.

На заботливо смоделированном лабиринте Киеши подобно плесени проступали неуправляемые куски подсознания Акаши Масаоми.

Они нашли следующую лестницу, взлетели на седьмую палубу, где пока было относительно спокойно. Повернули на развилке не туда — и очутились на камбузе, который располагался где-то на первой палубе. То есть теперь уже под водой, потому что лайнер совершенно безошибочно шел ко дну.

Киеши и Хьюга резко развернулись к дверям, и последний еле успел направить дуло пистолета вверх. Пуля просвистела над головой Кагами и вонзилась в противоположную стену.

— Проклятье, нельзя так пугать! — выругался Хьюга, опуская руку. — Мы думали, это снова твари…

— Похоже, все идет не совсем по плану, — слегка напряженно улыбнулся Киеши, возможно, наконец осознав тяжесть ситуации, в которой они оказались.

А может, ему просто тяжело было держать перекинутый через плечо громоздкий черный мешок, из которого торчали мужские ноги в дорогих лакированных ботинках.

— Это? — осторожно уточнил Касамацу, проходя внутрь и благоразумно решив воздержаться от преждевременных суждений.

Киеши попытался развести руками, но чуть не уронил мешок:

— Все в порядке, это всего лишь очередная проекция Акаши-сана. Похоже, настоящий он ушел еще глубже.

Касамацу даже не успел придумать подходящего ругательства.

Их всех резко тряхнуло, пошвыряло на пол. Что-то оглушительно заскрежетало, закряхтело, взвизгнуло, взвыло. Грохот прокатился по всем палубам, улетая куда-то вверх. Свет мигнул и погас, через секунду вместо него включилось тусклое и красноватое аварийное освещение. Лайнер содрогнулся всей своей громадой и наконец застыл, словно сел на мель.

Хьюга медленно приподнялся, поправляя чудом не слетевшие с носа очки, и недоверчиво воскликнул:

— Мы чего, на айсберг наткнулись, что ли? Кто пересматривал перед миссией «Титаник»?!

Касамацу подполз к стене, чтобы опереться на нее, стиснул зубы и осторожно ощупал бедро, которое будто горело огнем. Вроде крови нет… значит, просто сильный ушиб…

Кисе привалился рядом, дыша хрипло и часто, но нашел в себе силы небрежно помахать в воздухе ладонью:

— Морияма-семпай говорил вчера что-то про то, как водил девушку на свидание и оно в очередной раз оказалось неудачным, потому что он неправильно выбрал фильм…

— Почему из-за его неудачи теперь должны страдать мы все?! — взвыл Хьюга, вскакивая на ноги.

Киеши подхватил и снова взвалил на плечо кулек с проекцией цели.

— Кажется, это снаружи, — он нахмурился, впервые открыто показав беспокойство. — В смысле, звуки рождаются где-то в реальности или на первом уровне сна, а к нам на второй уровень доходят уже искаженными.

Кагами тоже поднялся, опираясь на свою трубу, в аварийном освещении казавшуюся не то ржавой, не то окровавленной:

— Что там происходит с нашими телами?!

— Может, оставить кого-то снаружи было все же неплохой идеей… — начал было Киеши, многозначительно покосившись на напарника.

Но тот только решительно поправил очки, объявив:

— Погружение было запрограммировано в ПАСИВах не такое долгое, в реальности осталось меньше десяти минут. Успеем.

Касамацу наконец тоже поднялся, опираясь на стену и отмахнувшись от помощи Кисе. Не хотелось задумываться о том, что за это время их всех спокойно успеют убить, не дав проснуться.

Все пятеро замерли, разглядывая друг друга в попытках решить, что делать дальше. И неизвестно, что бы они надумали, но в это мгновение ожил рожок мегафона под потолком: сначала в нем зашуршали помехи, потом воздух прорезал короткий оглушительный свист, из-за которого тут же инстинктивно захотелось зажать уши, и наконец бодрый голос объявил:

— Прием, прием, орел в гнезде! Повторяю, орел в гнезде! Вызываю орлят!

Его тут же перебил другой голос, еще более громкий и знакомый:

— Пррррррррием!!! Мы нашли рррррубку! Девятая палуба! Сейф тут! И в нем даже что-то есть!

— Где бы вы ни были — взлетайте! А то скоро придется всплывать…

На этом связь оборвалась, но сказано было достаточно. Хьюга заметно расслабил плечи, облегченно выдохнув:

— Похоже, этот болтун чувствует себя вполне нормально… Давайте к ним, может, повезет, и на сей раз это окажется нужная нам информация!

Они дружно повернулись к выходу, заметно приободрившись. Но, разумеется, счастливые совпадения на этом закончились, и начались несчастливые.

Потому что Касамацу просто не знал, как иначе назвать то, что он увидел в дверях камбуза. Хотя подсознательно давно уже ожидал чего-то подобного.

Там стояла Тень. Знакомая Тень, невысокая и бледная, с глазами голубыми, как лед на воде. Стояла и целилась в них из старомодного кольта.

Хьюга и Киеши насторожились, безошибочно опознав, что это не простая проекция. Кисе застыл, словно закаменел, и Касамацу, даже не подумав о том, что движением привлечет к себе нежеланное внимание, шагнул к нему, свободной рукой ухватил за запястье, а пальцами другой крепче сжал теплую, особенно на контрасте с кожей Кисе, рукоять беретты.

И только забытый остальными Кагами повел себя совершенно не так, как можно было ожидать от туриста-новичка, который лишь сегодня познакомился с ними всеми и впервые спустился в сон.

Потому что он вдруг пошатнулся, захрипел, неуклюже шагнул вперед и потрясенно выдохнул:

— Куроко?!

Касамацу вздрогнул и резко повернулся к нему, на мгновение отвлекшись от Тени. Откуда он?..

Тень застыла, потом медленно склонила голову набок, словно к чему-то прислушиваясь или задумавшись. Лицо у нее осталось таким же бесстрастным, как фарфоровая маска, наподобие тех, что были у черных тварей. А потом бледные губы разомкнулись, и тихий вежливый голос произнес:

— Прости, Кагами-кун, я не тот Куроко Тецуя, которого знаешь ты.

Кисе издал едва различимый болезненный стон — Касамацу расслышал его только потому, что стоял так близко.

А Тень, не дожидаясь реакции ошеломленного Кагами, перевела взгляд на мешок на плече Киеши, бесстрастно объявила:

— Это не ваше.

И выстрелила.

В следующее мгновение произошло сразу несколько событий, закруживших бешеным водоворотом: Киеши взвыл и рухнул на колени, Тень испарилась, а на камбуз хлынула целая толпа визжащих проекций, почти утративших человеческие очертания. Касамацу оттолкнуло к стене и ударило об нее с такой силой, что он чуть не забыл, как дышать.

Толпа давила, разлучала, сбивала с толку. Бурлила, как злое испуганное море.

— Куроко!!! Куроко, стой, подожди! — доносился откуда-то отчаянный крик Кагами.

Потом вновь ожил мегафон и затараторил голосом Изуки:

— Торопитесь, я их отвлеку! — и более уверенным тоном продолжил: — Внимание, внимание! Уважаемые пассажиры, сохраняйте спокойствие! В целях эвакуации шлюпки поданы на третью палубу! Повторяю: всем незамедлительно проследовать на третью палубу!

У них там в рубке что, камеры наблюдения, что ли?

В какой-то момент рядом оказался Кисе, обеспокоенно заглянул в лицо, помог выпрямиться и пробиться сквозь людской поток к выходу. Примерно там же их нагнал рык Киеши:

— Лифт! Я сделал аварийный лифт! Налево, каюта сто одиннадцать!

Ушибленное бедро все еще простреливало болью, но Касамацу упрямо зашагал вперед, не собираясь сдаваться. Бурление проекций вокруг ошеломляло и сбивало с толку, но прием Изуки сработал, они хлынули в другую сторону, послушавшись команд из мегафона.

Каким-то чудом Кагами вновь оказался у лифта прежде остальных и теперь нервно переминался с ноги на ногу, хмуро оглядываясь. Кисе оставил Касамацу и вдруг налетел на новичка, схватил за плечи, толкнув на стену, и прорычал ему прямо в лицо:

— Откуда ты знаешь Курокоччи?!

Касамацу впервые видел, чтобы в Кисе бушевала такая собственническая, жадная ярость. Словно посягнули на его права… вернее — на исключительные права всех Тейко.

Кагами поначалу растерялся, потом резко отпихнул его, прорычав в ответ:

— Да какого хрена?! Я тебя то же самое могу спросить!

— Сейчас не время! — рявкнул подоспевший Хьюга, поддерживая Киеши.

Тот еле ковылял, и по белой штанине струилась кровь, но все равно не бросил мешок с проекцией цели. Дотянулся, чтобы надавить на кнопку лифта, приглушенно выругался и простонал:

— Колено… то самое, чтоб его, колено!

— «То самое»? — осторожно переспросил Кисе. Он уже успел потухнуть, словно внезапная вспышка выжгла у него что-то внутри, но Кагами все равно благоразумно отступил подальше.

Киеши каким-то чудом нашел силы криво улыбнуться и размеренно пояснить:

— Мне его однажды уже простелили. В реальности.

Касамацу сочувственно поморщился, не зная, что сказать. Но такому точно не позавидуешь: это ведь достоверное повторение всех однажды испытанных ощущений. И случайные ушибы самого Касамацу ни в какое сравнение не идут.

Лифт все-таки приехал. И даже довез их, куда надо — прямо напротив его дверей был вход в капитанскую рубку. После нескольких минут лихорадочной всеобщей суеты — Изуки и Хьюга помогли Киеши доковылять до обитого винным бархатом дивана и вытянуть раненую ногу, Хаякава с Кисе забрали у него мешок с проекцией и усадили ее в кресло, Касамацу и Кагами быстро заперли и забаррикадировали изнутри дверь — наступила внезапная тишина, такая, что в ней четко было слышно хриплое дыхание и далекий плеск волн.

Диван в рубке был как воспаленное яркое пятно, все остальное оказалось приглушенных землистых цветов. Хьюга отмер, с треском оторвал рукав от своей рубашки и присел рядом с Киеши, чтобы забинтовать ему колено. Тот попытался что-то пошутить про «внезапную заботу», но быстро заткнулся.

Касамацу устало вздохнул, на мгновение прикрыл глаза, собираясь с мыслями, потом повернулся к Кагами и серьезно, без лишних эмоций произнес:

— Ты явно проходил тренинг по осознанным сновидениям. Кто ты? Из каких спецслужб?

В следующее мгновение Кисе по его сигналу приставил дуло пистолета к затылку Кагами.

Почему Изуки не раздобыл достоверные сведения про их «туриста»? Судя по большому количеству успешных миссий команды Сейрин, координатором он был неплохим и информацию собирал тщательно…

— Ч-что?! — поперхнулся Кагами, дернулся, но тут же замер, услышав, как Кисе взвел курок. — Какие еще спецслужбы?! Да вы тут реально все параноики… Я пожарный!!! Да, я знаком с осознанными сновидениями, потому что мы занимались в стимуляторах, чтобы преодолеть страх огня! — он нахмурился и уже тише добавил: — Большинство осталось уверено, что это была просто виртуальная реальность.

Касамацу удивленно приподнял брови, но, впрочем, звучала история достаточно правдоподобно.

— Мне нужна была помощь, — продолжил Кагами, словно торопясь оправдаться, — мне посоветовали обраться к Айде-сану… Он отметил, что у меня есть талант к сновидению, и пообещал взять меня в команду после испытательного срока.

Хьюга раздраженно нахмурился:

— Почему все решения опять принимаются в обход меня?!

Киеши поморщился, когда Хьюга слишком сильно затянул повязку, но примиряюще улыбнулся:

— Потому что Рико попросила нас смириться с ее отцом и не уходить из команды?

Касамацу скрестил руки на груди, краем глаза отметив, что Хаякава приплясывает в нетерпении, явно желая что-то сказать.

— Хорошо, предположим, мы тебе верим. Но открытым остается вопрос: откуда ты знаешь про Куроко?

Однако Кагами внезапно вспылил, словно позабыв и о Кисе, и о пистолете, шагнул вперед и возмущенно взмахнул руками:

— Ну уж нет, теперь ваша очередь! Что вы с ним сделали, что он ведет себя так?!

— Да, я вообще-то тоже совсем не против узнать, что это был за «Куроко», — холодно подхватил Хьюга, выпрямившись. Голос у него был спокойным и ровным, словно какой-то рычажок переключился внутри, отсекая раздражение и оставив только бесстрастную настороженность. Изуки на всякий случай отодвинулся, явно тоже почувствовав перемену.

Касамацу ощутил, что теряет контроль над ситуацией. Все шло не по плану, вмешалось слишком много непредвиденных факторов, и он понятия не имел, что делать теперь. Поэтому не нашел ничего лучше, как повернуться к Кисе и обвинительно рявкнуть:

— Откуда твоя треклятая Тень знает план лабиринта, если ты его не смотрел?!

Кисе вздрогнул, как от удара, вскинул руки:

— Не знаю!!!

— Раньше она не была такой агрессивной!

— Я сам не понимаю, почему так!

— Тень? — опасно тихим голосом переспросил Хьюга, поправляя очки. — Вы потащили нас вниз, зная, что один из ваших заражен Тенью?!

— Да про какую «тень» вы все говорите вообще?! — с недоумением нахмурился Кагами.

Касамацу застыл, потом заставил себя успокоиться, глубоко вдохнул и уверенно встретил взгляд Хьюги:

— Решение спускаться дальше принадлежало вам и зависело от целого ряда факторов, — потом снова повернулся к Кисе. — Ты поэтому предположил, что на прошлом уровне был всего один снайпер? Думаешь, это он?

Кисе уныло кивнул:

— Да. Курокоччи всегда стрелял очень быстро и очень метко, — он закрыл лицо ладонями, судорожно вздохнул, а когда отвел руки от лица — оно уже было совершенно спокойным. — Я постараюсь рассказать быстро, надеюсь, у нас достаточно времени. Как вы все наверняка знаете, раньше я состоял в команде Тейко. Нас всех собрал вместе Акашиччи — Акаши Сейджуро, единственный сын Акаши-сана и наследник корпорации «Акашиз Хаусхолд». Мы были тогда еще студентами, и технология осознанных сновидений только-только появилась, но у Акашиччи был к ней эксклюзивный доступ. И он предложил нам попробовать.

Касамацу досадливо поморщился, как от чего-то невыносимо кислого. У него аж бурлило от негодования все внутри при мысли, что самой успешной командой в их бизнесе были малолетки, которые просто развлекались. Тейко были тщеславны и хотели, чтобы их все знали, несмотря на то, что в такой работе полезней анонимность… и теперь их действительно знали и помнили все, даже несмотря на то, что группа распалась, а ее бывшие участники разошлись по другим командам.

Кисе тем временем продолжал:

— Сначала нас было пятеро. Акашиччи стал координатором, находил целей и информацию. Мидоримаччи учился на медика, так что ему хорошо давалась химия… Из Мурасакибараччи получился отличный архитектор-монументалист — правда, его лабиринты слишком часто получились похожими на слоеные торты. Аоминеччи было лень всем этим заниматься, но он отлично сходился с людьми и вызывал у них доверие, поэтому мы назначили его экстрактором. Ну а я был имитатором, — Кисе слабо улыбнулся и присел на край стола, безотчетно потянулся пальцами к своей сережке. — Но нам все время чего-то не хватало — слаженности работы, какой-то общности… И однажды Акашиччи на инструктаж по миссии привел Курокоччи. Мы поначалу не знали, что и думать — он казался совершенно обычным, ничего особенного не умел. Но очень здорово разложил весь план, объяснил, что и как делать, пообещал, что будет поддерживать нас всех… и с Аоминеччи общий язык нашел почти сразу…

Касамацу тоже присел рядом, прекрасно зная, что рассказывать коротко Кисе не умел.

Тот выдержал небольшую паузу и объявил:

— А потом мы проснулись и поняли, что это был сон. В смысле, что инструктаж проходил во сне. И Акашиччи пояснил, что Курокоччи не хочет показываться нам в реальности, скрывает свою личность, поэтому будет приходить к нам только тогда, когда мы все уже подключены к ПАСИВам. Конечно, мы все удивились! Но с Акашиччи сложно спорить… И на миссиях было здорово, Курокоччи мог незамеченным пробраться куда угодно и выведать самую тайную информацию! Мы очень подружились, и тогда я предложил остальным — втайне от Акашиччи, разумеется, — найти Курокоччи в реальности. Мидорима взялся это сделать, проверил по всем возможным каналам… — Кисе закусил губу, тряхнул головой так, что волосы упали ему на глаза, и беспечно пожал плечами: — Ну, вы уже догадываетесь? Оказалось, что человека с таким именем не существует. Мы удивились, да и испугались немного тоже — ну, мы же были еще почти детьми… и еще мы внезапно осознали, что у Курокоччи не было никакого тотема… Поэтому мы стали под любыми предлогами избегать общих миссий. А Курокоччи начал приходить в наши личные сны. И вел себя так, словно знал, что мы сделали, но не осуждал нас… Понятное дело, что так просто проявлялась наша вина или еще что! Короче, мы сами себя убедили… А Мидоримаччи предположил, что Курокоччи на самом деле был второй личностью Акашиччи — потому что Акашиччи начал вести себя очень странно, говорил всегда с полной уверенностью, что Курокоччи настоящий. В общем, где-то тогда мы и решили, что Тейко отжила свое… и разошлись в разные стороны. Только Курокоччи нас не оставил.

Кисе говорил бесстрастно и спокойно, но Касамацу хотелось поежиться, как от холода. Может, просто потому, что он не раз видел, как Кисе с воплем просыпается от кошмаров.

Тот поднял голову, словно почувствовав его взгляд, и виновато улыбнулся:

— Я этого раньше не рассказывал в таких подробностях… А вы не спрашивали…

Касамацу раздраженно закатил глаза:

— Потому что нам нет дела до твоего прошлого, придурок. Нам важно, какой ты сейчас… Пока твое прошлое не вмешивается в нашу работу! — он нахмурился и пнул его в лодыжку.

Кисе ойкнул и обиженно ее потер, хотя больно ему не было, удар пришелся по кроссовке.

В рубке повисла тишина, которая длилась пару минут, прежде чем Хьюга нервно кашлянул:

— То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что этот ваш «Куроко» — навязчивая идея вашего прежнего координатора, которой он поделился со всеми вами, как вирусом? А вы потом наверняка заразили всех тех, с кем входили в контакт через ПАСИВ?

Касамацу застыл, забыв сделать вдох. Такая мысль ему раньше в голову не приходила. Неужели?..

Кагами встряхнулся всем телом, как крупная мокрая собака, нахмурился и уверенно объявил:

— Чушь!

Кисе, который явно ожидал совсем иной реакции на свой рассказ, растерянно переспросил:

— Что?..

— Ты сказал, что Куроко на самом деле не существует. Но это же бред! — Кагами скрестил руки на груди, широко расправил плечи и объявил: — Я знаю его в реальности! Куроко Тецуя, да мы с ним вместе учились в старшей школе и играли в одном баскетбольном клубе! И да, там у него тоже не было каких-то особых талантов… но при этом он умел делать то, что больше ни у кого не получалось! Он был моим лучшим другом… Но после школы мы больше не виделись — я вынужден был срочно улететь в Америку к отцу, а Куроко написал, что не смог поступить с первой попытки в университет и устроился на работу в «Акашиз Хаусхолд».

— Без высшего образования? — скептически уточнил Хьюга, приподнимая брови.

Кагами нахмурился, недовольный, что его перебили:

— Тогда меня это не удивило! Я и понятия-то не имел, что такое этот «Хаусхолд» вообще! А потом Куроко перестал выходить на связь, и дозвониться ему стало невозможно… Я спрашивал у наших бывших одноклассников, но никто ничего не знал. Но отец попал в больницу, и я не мог вернуться в Японию до этого года… А когда приехал — выяснил, что информации про Куроко нигде больше не осталось, словно кто-то специально ее всю стер! Тогда я понял, что ответы надо искать в «Акашиз Хаусхолд»…

Касамацу почувствовал, что у него снова начала кружиться голова, возможно, от обилия информации… или просто от духоты… и на всякий случай прислонился к теплому плечу Кисе. Все равно они сидели рядом.

— Погоди-погоди! — перебил Изуки. — Но ты ведь сказал, что хочешь найти тут информацию о своем брате?

— В этом я соврал, — неохотно признался Кагами, поморщившись. — С братом моим все в порядке… Он сейчас в Америке, тоже занимается вашим бизнесом, входит в команду Йосен.

Вот как. Неожиданное совпадение. Но это хотя бы объясняло, почему Кагами так спокойно и естественно держал себя в мире снов — одних пожарных симуляторов для подобной уверенности маловато, когда речь заходит о шпионаже в чужом подсознании.

Касамацу чувствовал, как Кисе весь мелко вибрирует, изо всех сил сдерживая что-то, рвущееся изнутри…

Но взрыв все же произошел: в следующее мгновение Кисе соскочил на пол, снова налетел на Кагами и прошипел ему в лицо:

— Врешь! Не может Курокоччи быть настоящим!!!

— Но…

— Как он выглядит в реальности?

— Что?..

Кисе наконец отступил на пару шагов от ошеломленного таким напором Кагами, раздраженно отбросил с лица челку и прищурился:

— Не существует людей с голубыми волосами. Как он выглядит в реальности?

— Я… — начал было Кагами и растерянно нахмурился, потер лоб пальцами. — Я уверен, что там, наверху, я это знаю, но здесь почему-то вспомнить не могу!

— Да навязчивая идея это все, понятное дело! — вклинился в их перепалку новый голос.

Хьюга устало рухнул на диван рядом с Киеши, отчего тот издал короткий протестующий возглас, когда резкое движение потревожило его колено. Хьюга виновато поморщился, но продолжил:

— Этот Куроко явно заразил нас всех, вот и у Кагами уже рассудок помутился, подсунув ему ложные воспоминания!

— Неправда! — хмуро запротестовал тот, но как-то не очень уверенно.

Изуки безотчетно потер бок, явно не осознавая, что делает — он знал, что рана там есть, пусть боль и осталась уровнем выше — и переспросил:

— «Навязчивая идея»?

Касамацу проследил за его движением — если подумать, тоже ведь разновидность навязчивой идеи…

— Мало что может быть опаснее их, особенно в нашем деле, — признался он. — От такой идеи невозможно избавиться, даже если осознанно приказываешь себе это сделать, она все равно будет возвращаться, снова и снова. Например… — Касамацу вспомнил подходящую идиому и приказал: — Не думай о танцующих слонах!

Изуки озадаченно моргнул:

— Что?

— Не смей сейчас думать о танцующих слонах! — повторил Касамацу, внимательно наблюдая за ним.

Кисе совершенно неуместно хихикнул, хотя сам в свое время попался в эту ловушку и целый день стонал, что у него в голове топчутся вульгарные индийские слоны радужных расцветок.

— А… но… — запротестовал было Изуки — и замолчал.

Касамацу невесело усмехнулся, пожав плечами:

— Вот видишь.

Хотя на самом деле, конечно, ничего смешного в ситуации, в которую они все попали, не было.

— Капитан!!! — вдруг прорвался возбужденный голос всеми забытого Хаякавы, даже еще более оглушительный, чем обычно.

Касамацу вздрогнул, от неожиданности чуть не свалившись со стола, торопливо повернулся к своему химику:

— Что?!

Что тот умудрился натворить без присмотра на сей раз, бомбу из серной кислоты?!

Хаякава замахал руками, как ветряная мельница, набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и выпалил:

— Я все сказать хочу, ну пожаруйста, дайте мне уже в этом плизнаться!!!

Касамацу немного успокоился, потер глаза ладонью и уточнил, приготовившись ко всему:

— Что такое?

Он буквально кожей ощущал заинтересованные взгляды всех остальных.

Хаякава победно ухмыльнулся и объявил:

— Я взромар сейф!!!

И до Касамацу даже не сразу дошел смысл прозвучавших слов. Хьюга опомнился первым, вскочил на ноги:

— Где, что там?! Покажи!!! Там есть нужная нам информация?!

— И да, и нет, — неожиданно ответил Киеши, который, оказывается, пока они спорили, успел прочитать половину хранившихся в сейфе бумаг. Поднял серьезный взгляд, чуть нахмурился и протянул один из листов напарнику. — Сам посмотри.

Касамацу спрыгнул со стола и направился к ним, чтобы взглянуть на машинописный текст одновременно с Хьюгой. И поначалу просто не поверил своим глазам — строчки плясали и расползались, словно насмешничали. Потому что… такое просто не могло быть правдой…

— Что там?! — возбужденно подскочил к ним Кисе, сверкая глазами от любопытства и явно с трудом удерживаясь от желания выхватить листок из рук Хьюги.

Все остальные согласно вторили ему, придвинувшись ближе.

Касамацу с трудом сглотнул — в горле разом пересохло — но все-таки заставил себя оторвать взгляд от цифр и пояснить:

— Это формула. Такого вещества, которое позволит единовременно погружать в осознанный сон десятки, если не сотни людей… И удерживать их там годами. При этом сохраняя им жизнь в подобии комы.

Не получалось так с ходу осознать весь смысл, весь ужас этого изобретения, всю его опасность. Если такое вещество попадет в руки не к тем людям…

Изуки покосился на мешок с неподвижной проекцией цели и озвучил очевидную мысль:

— Но если здесь только двойник Акаши-сана… то, получается, это — не самый главный его секрет…

— И если это — не главный секрет Акаши Масаоми, то что он тогда прячет в самой глубине своего сознания?! — подхватил Хьюга, вдруг с хрустом смяв листок в кулаке.

Киеши, поморщившись, чуть сместил раненую ногу, потом снова осторожно присел на диван и констатировал:

— Придется спускаться еще ниже. Мы не можем уйти, не выяснив, что прячет этот человек.

Хьюга тут же резко обернулся, нахмурился, глядя на собеседника сверху вниз, чуть наклонился, словно пытаясь не то оградить его, не то пригрозить.

— Ты не сможешь.

— Я знаю, — спокойно согласился Киеши, едва заметно улыбаясь. — В конце концов, это мой сон. Спускайтесь без меня, я потерплю.

Из-за ворота рубашки Хьюги выскользнул кулон — сплющенный комочек пули на серебряной цепочке. Покачнулся, как маятник. Киеши перехватил его пальцами и улыбнулся шире.

Касамацу отвел взгляд, не зная, почему этот жест так привлек его внимание. Безотчетно погладил струны своего браслета — интересно, как долго близнецы плели этот прощальный сувенир там, наверху, перед тем, как Касамацу ушел в армию? Сколько лет он уже не видел своих младших братьев? Пять? Шесть? Кажется, в этом апреле они должны пойти в старшую школу…

Сновидение — такой бизнес, из которого редко возвращаются домой, к семье.

Хьюга выпрямился и хрипло объявил:

— Спускаемся. Кагами, сон твой, я построю лабиринт.

Немногие рисковали спускаться на третий уровень.

* * *

На белой пластиковой доске синим маркером была начерчена модель шестеренки в разрезе, растянутая по трем осям — X, Y и Z. Под ней почему-то был нарисован баскетбольный мяч.

Касамацу смотрел на эти рисунки несколько минут, словно загипнотизированный, вслушиваясь, как размеренно шумит в его голове море. Было такое впечатление, словно уши заткнули плотными комками ваты, и все звуки казались округлыми и далекими. Тени на стенах медленно сместились, как в неторопливом танце, и Касамацу наконец заставил себя встряхнуться и огляделся.

Они с Кисе оказались в просторной университетской аудитории — тяжелые столы из темного дерева полукругом уходили куда-то вверх. Касамацу понял, что стоит за кафедрой, опустил взгляд на свои руки и недоуменно нахмурился, заметив, что сжимает в правой синий маркер. Колпачок от него блестел на полу неподалеку.

Кисе, сидевший в первом ряду, без особого интереса пролистал разложенные перед ним листы конспектов, отложил в сторону и тоже огляделся.

Хьюга положил в основу лабиринта свой собственный университет, в котором Акаши Масаоми когда-то читал лекции. На сей раз они должны были отыскать цель и попытаться выдать себя за студентов, которые пришли пересдать экзамен.

Касамацу оперся ладонями на кафедру, пытаясь привыкнуть к ощущению такого глубокого сна. Собственные движения казались замедленными и неповоротливыми. Маркер выпал из пальцев и откатился к колпачку.

Думать было сложно. Никак не получалось уцепиться за нужную мысль, понять, с чего начать, в какую сторону пойти — и зачем.

Справа от кафедры располагалось высокое окно, единственное в помещении. За ним полыхал уже знакомый красно-рыжий закат, бросая огненные отблески на картонный макет башни «Акашиз Хаусхолд», стоявший в витрине под окном. Его окружали макеты других зданий, поменьше, но все они были выполнены очень тщательно и реалистично, настолько, что казались настоящими домами, просто уменьшенными в сотни раз.

Касамацу снова встряхнулся, ослабил жесткий узел на горле. Почему-то они оба были в школьной форме — серой, слегка мешковатой, с длинными черными галстуками, больше похожими на удавки.

Кисе сцепил пальцы перед собой, нахмурился, непривычно серьезный, и позвал:

— Семпай… 

Это обращение, более личное, более редкое, чем бравурное «капитан», которое он использовал во время работы и при посторонних, прозвучало неожиданно к месту в декорациях университета.

Касамацу медленно перевел взгляд на него, выжидая.

— Пока мы не нашли остальных, я хочу кое-что сказать, — Кисе вдохнул, выдохнул, поднял взгляд и объявил: — Я знаю, кто заказчик этой миссии.

Касамацу отстраненно подумал, что в этот момент очень к месту пришелся бы разряд молнии за окном. И понял, что знает ответ, еще до того, как Кисе произнес вслух:

— Это Акашиччи. Именно поэтому он вывесил свой заказ там, где на него обязательно откликнулся бы кто-то из бывшей Тейко. И наверняка он подстроил все так, что взялась за заказ именно Кайджо.

Касамацу медленно моргнул и поскреб ногтем почему-то привлекшее его внимание пятно на столешнице:

— Но что тогда в сейфе? Какой более тайный секрет может так охранять подсознание цели? — повторил он вопрос, который совсем недавно, но в то же время словно очень давно, в прошлой жизни или на другом уровне сна, задал Хьюга.

Кисе следил за ним внимательно, почти с опаской, и долго колебался, прежде чем признать:

— Я думаю, Акашиччи хотел получить как раз информацию из этих записей с формулой…

Касамацу нахмурился. За этими словами стояло нечто большее, темное и пугающее, но сейчас просто не удавалось додумать, понять, что именно, поэтому он спросил другое, тоже важное:

— Почему он выбрал именно нашу команду?

Кисе встал и приблизился к нему, глядя снизу вверх, от подножия стоявшей на возвышении кафедры.

— Я имитатор? — предположил он. — Причем единственный, кто может достоверно изобразить самого Акашиччи?

Кажется, небо за окном сменило оттенок на более темный. Касамацу передернул плечами от внезапно пробежавшего по спине холодка и спрыгнул на пол:

— Нужно идти. Отыскать остальных.

Он уже протянул руку, чтобы взяться за ручку двери, когда замешкавшийся Кисе негромко, почти шепотом вдруг признался ему в спину:

— Мне не нравится этот сон. И эта миссия.

Касамацу помедлил.

— Мне тоже. Но мы выберемся.

И все же толкнул дверь.

Воздух в коридоре — просторном, светлом и пустом — оказался более свежим, чем в аудитории, словно откуда-то дул сквозняк. Касамацу вдохнул полной грудью, чувствуя, как в голове понемногу проясняется.

Хаякава остался наверху, следить, чтобы Киеши без присмотра не истек кровью. Потому что если умрет тот, кто держит верхний сон, следом за ним в Лимб провалятся они все, за исключением ждавших на первом уровне Кобори и Мориямы. Значит, нужно найти Хьюгу, Изуки и Кагами. Местом встречи на случай, если их снова случайно разделит, они выбрали сейф, который Хьюга в своем лабиринте поместил в компьютерный кабинет… Осталось понять, на каком этаже они находятся и в какую сторону идти.

Коридоры здесь были такие же безлико одинаковые, как на предыдущих уровнях. Только еще более тихие. Нигде ни одной проекции, хотя все аудитории выглядели так, словно люди только что были здесь: раскрытые тетради, разложенные сумки, полупустые коробочки с бенто. Университет словно погрузился в сон всей своей громадой и застыл в ожидании чего-то. Касамацу внимательно оглядел очередное помещение с терявшимся где-то высоко вверху потолком и сосредоточился на собственных ощущениях.

Измененные состояния во сне, всякие колебания и смещения реальности — все это верные признаки того, что осознанное сновидение ползет, постепенно сменяется обычным многоярусным бредом. Такое состояние лабиринта было очень опасным и непредсказуемым.

Они спустились на два этажа, потом поднялись еще на три. Прошли все коридоры из конца в конец, не найдя никаких различий — даже аудитории повторялись в точности, вместе со всеми забытыми в них вещами. Кисе замер на пороге одной из них, подобрал с пола синий маркер, попробовал что-то написать у себя на ладони и вздохнул:

— Как-то тут слишком… тихо. Я уже почти скучаю по тем черным тварям.

И одновременно с его словами родился долгожданный посторонний звук.

Что-то неприятно заскреблось в соседнем помещении, зашлепало босыми широкими ступнями.

Касамацу медленно обернулся и недоверчиво спросил:

— Ты серьезно?

Кисе тут же состроил виноватую гримасу и вскинул руки ладонями вверх:

— Прости, я не хотел, я не специально! Просто ляпнул, не подумав!

— Почему с тобой это случается так часто? — устало задался Касамацу привычным вопросом, даже не испытывая раздражения.

А потом они побежали, потому что, разумеется, в декорациях сна что-то пошло не так, и беретты на привычном месте за поясом не оказалось. На лестничной площадке Касамацу остановился, пропуская Кисе вперед, быстро оглянулся, чтобы убедиться: за ними ползет именно знакомая черная тварь в фарфоровой маске.

Только никакой твари в просторном широком коридоре видно не было. А звуки гулким эхом отражались от стен: шарканье, шлепанье и скрежет.

Касамацу выругался себе под нос и поспешно рванул вверх по лестнице, внимательно вслушиваясь в каждый случайный звук. Замер перед выходом на следующий этаж, вглядываясь в темные пятна на потолке, и только чудом успел схватить Кисе за пояс и дернуть назад, под прикрытие двери, когда заметил, как закатные лучи огнем блеснули на дуле снайперской винтовки.

Пуля высекла искры у них под ногами и отлетела куда-то в сторону. Дуло скрылось в темноте, как и невидимый стрелок, но сомневаться не приходилось: никуда тот не ушел. Выжидал, чтоб его.

— Снова твоя Тень, — проворчал Касамацу, опираясь спиной на дверь и прикидывая пути к отступлению. Подняться еще на один этаж? Но оттуда уже тоже доносился шлепающий шорох.

Кисе с протяжным стоном провел ладонью по лицу снизу вверх, воскликнув:

— Я уже совсем не уверен, что она моя!

Рискнул выглянуть в коридор — и торопливо дернулся назад, когда пуля просвистела прямо перед его носом, срезав прядь волос и слегка оцарапав щеку.

— Сам виноват, — бесстрастно заявил Касамацу при взгляде на его обиженно-удивленную гримасу и задумчиво покосился на трубу отопления в углу лестничной площадки. Интересно, хватит сил выломать? Сюда бы, конечно, Кагами…

Ему даже в голову не приходило раньше задуматься, что мысль во сне может быть материальна.

Потому он и не поверил в первый момент, когда услышал окрик из коридора:

— Эй, чего вы там застряли?! Давайте сюда, пока твари не подоспели! Мы прикроем!

Касамацу ощутил какое-то сырое и холодное дуновение совсем неподалеку от себя, стиснул зубы и решил, что рискнуть все равно придется.

Поэтому первым выскочил в коридор, перекатился, уходя от невидимых когтистых лап и в любой момент ожидая, что в тело вгрызется пуля, и рванул налево, в боковой коридор, где стоял Кагами, с сосредоточенным видом методично расстреливавший потолок. От эха выстрелов гулко бухало в ушах.

В следующее мгновение рядом оказался Кисе, прерывисто выдохнул, явно собрался что-то сказать — да так и замер с раскрытым ртом. Касамацу проследил за его взглядом и тоже напряженно застыл.

За спиной Кагами стоял Куроко. Но не такой, каким они привыкли его видеть — нет, этой версии на вид было максимум лет четырнадцать-пятнадцать. Еще детская округлость щек, худые сутулые плечи, огромные и очень серьезные глаза. Одет он был в черно-белую спортивную форму.

Кагами прекратил решетить потолок и торопливо обернулся, воскликнув:

— Тебя не задело?!

Он опасливо нависал над подростком, словно боясь неуклюже дотронуться и сломать, но при этом желая ощупать, чтобы во всем убедиться лично. Рядом с ним Куроко казался еще меньше, чем был на самом деле.

— Со мной все в порядке, — негромко заверил он.

Кагами шумно выдохнул, захлопнул дверь, разделявшую коридоры, и воскликнул, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь:

— Что ему вообще от нас нужно?!

Куроко покачал головой:

— Прости, Кагами-кун, мне известно не больше тебя. Я просто твоя проекция и не могу превысить уровень твоих знаний.

Касамацу безотчетно поморщился. Слышать такие слова почему-то было неуютно.

— Да какая ты проекция… — начал Кагами, но осекся, раздраженно поджал губы и сменил тему, достав из кармана тот брелок с мультяшным баскетбольным мячом, который выбрал себе тотемом: — Между прочим, я даже подарок твой до сих пор таскаю!

Куроко, не выглядя удивленным, слегка улыбнулся, уточнив:

— Как и кольцо Химуро-сана?

Кагами тут же нахмурился, пытаясь скрыть смущение, хотя спорить не стал:

— Ну да. Что в этом такого?!

— Ты очень сентиментален, Кагами-кун, — объявил Куроко. — Но я не говорю, что это плохо.

Кисе наконец с присвистом втянул в себя воздух — кажется, он не дышал все это время, — нерешительно шагнул вперед и позвал:

— Курокоччи, так ты правда настоящий?..

Касамацу отвернулся, потому что смотреть на это не хотелось. Да и забывать о подозрительно притихших тварях тоже не стоило: они явно притаились где-то неподалеку.

Две разных Тени одного и того же человека в одном сне? Разве такое возможно?

Прежде, чем Куроко успел что-либо ответить, совсем рядом раздался громкий скрежет, и дверь ближайшей аудитории начала медленно открываться, словно сама по себе.

Кагами вздрогнул и вскинул винтовку на плечо:

— Скорее, вперед, там есть лифт!

Когда за ними, запыхавшимися и взъерошенными, медленно закрылись двери стального ящика, Касамацу изо всех сил старался не думать, что лифтам свойственно застревать…

Но в этот раз снова повезло. Они без проблем добрались до какого-то другого этажа, вывалились в новый коридор. И Касамацу вдруг понял, что узнает это место из торопливо набросанного Хьюгой чертежа. Арочное окно и тройной коридор.

— Направо и до конца, там будет нужный нам кабинет с сейфом! — поторопил он остальных, на всякий случай внимательно вслушиваясь, но на этаже было тихо.

Они ворвались внутрь почти одновременно, торопливо забаррикадировали за собой дверь и только после этого огляделись. Просторное светлое помещение, как и все аудитории в этом университете, только без окон, так что непонятен был источник освещения. От самой двери рядами тянулись столы, на которых стояли компьютеры с пыльными, давно устаревшими мониторами. А в самом центре кабинета на одном из столов сидел сонный с виду Изуки. Хьюга расхаживал перед ним из стороны в сторону, теребя в пальцах какой-то блокнот.

— Ну наконец-то! — воскликнул он, одарив вновь прибывших быстрым взглядом. — Мы уже думали идти вас искать… У нас проблема — я не могу вскрыть этот треклятый сейф!

Касамацу чуть было не заявил в ответ, что проблем у них гораздо больше, но в последний момент сдержался. Вместо этого обратил внимание на небольшую стальную коробку, которая стояла прямо на кафедре. Ее бока и кодовый замок покрывали длинные косые царапины и вмятины, словно Хьюга в какой-то момент попытался сейф просто расстрелять.

Изуки вздохнул, отбросил с заметно побледневшего лица волосы и попытался устроиться на столе поудобней:

— Я, наверное, немного полежу…

Хьюга тут же повернулся к нему и встревоженно нахмурился, шагнув ближе.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Так, словно по мне протанцевали слоны! — сообщил Изуки, не открывая глаз, потом чуть поморщился: — Прости, каламбур не получился…

— Да они у тебя никогда не получаются! — громко фыркнул Хьюга, без особого успеха пытаясь скрыть беспокойство.

Кисе, похоже, хотел что-то сказать, но благоразумно промолчал, в кои-то веки решив не привлекать к себе внимание, вместо этого отошел к сейфу.

Похоже, там, на первом уровне сна, времени у Изуки осталось совсем немного.

— Может, нам сначала надо найти самого Акаши, настоящего, и только после этого сейф откроется? — неуверенно предположил Кагами, тоже шагнув ближе к кафедре.

Но из-за этого движения Куроко, который до сих пор скрывался у него за спиной, вдруг оказался прямо в поле зрения Хьюги. Который не знал подробностей и особо теплых чувств к Тени после событий на втором уровне явно не испытывал.

— Да вы издеваетесь!!! — взвыл он, выхватывая из набедренной кобуры пистолет.

Кагами опомнился и тут же рванул обратно, заслонив собой проекцию и вскинув ладони вверх:

— Стой, это не тот Куроко, это мой Куроко!

Рука Хьюги не дрогнула.

— Да конечно, так я и поверил, что…

Касамацу, решив на сей раз не вмешиваться, устало потер затекшую шею, склонил голову набок, и лишь поэтому краем глаза заметил какое-то шевеление на потолке. Успел предупреждающе вскрикнуть, но Хьюгу спасло только то, что он уже держал пистолет и, похоже, привык стрелять сразу на поражение.

Тварь — не такая, как были наверху, полупрозрачная, более гибкая и противно мокрая — упала на пол прямо перед ним, растеклась лужей, противно вереща, потом выбросила вперед длинную трехсуставчатую руку, пытаясь схватить жертву за горло. Хьюга отклонился назад, отчего острые когти успели рассечь только воротник и галстук, и снова выстрелил в упор. Тварь заверещала громче и отступила, с бульканьем заскользила к приоткрытой двери и просочилась в щель. Кагами, едва не поскользнувшись на мокром полу, поспешил захлопнуть за ней дверь и подпер плечом. Хрипло выдохнул и вдруг воскликнул, первым обратив внимание:

— Ты… капитан, получается, ты теперь остался без…

Хьюга отнял руку от шеи — на пальцах запутался обрывок серебряной цепочки. Похоже, висевшую на нем пулю тварь утащила с собой на когтях. Это плохо…

Но Хьюга не выглядел особо обеспокоенным, только раздосадованным. Стряхнул на пол струйку металла и поморщился:

— В реальности этот кулон носит другой человек. Так что это не мой настоящий тотем. Но даже не думай переводить тему! — он снова вскинул пистолет, целясь прямо в Кагами. — Отойди.

Тот даже не шелохнулся, но Куроко сам вышел из-за его спины и вежливо поклонился:

— Пожалуйста, примите мои извинения за тот вред, который успел вам причинить мой двойник. Если вам станет от этого легче, можете меня застрелить.

— Да ты что, сдурел совсем?! — зарычал Кагами, снова шагая ближе к нему.

Куроко спокойно встретил его полыхающий взгляд:

— Твое восприятие меня исказилось здесь, в мире снов, поэтому я тоже изменился в твоих воспоминаниях. Теперь во мне больше решимости. И потом, я не умру, а просто воссоздамся заново.

Хьюга настороженно следил за ними, но Касамацу уже видел, что тот дал слабину. И правда: в следующее мгновение пистолет со стуком приземлился на стол рядом с Изуки, который даже не шелохнулся, а Хьюга вскинул руки и прокричал в потолок:

— Я отказываюсь работать в таких условиях! Слышали, Айда-сан?! Сами ищите тут, что вам нужно!

Касамацу бросил быстрый взгляд на Кисе — тот сосредоточенно возился с замком, не реагируя на внешние раздражители, — и, придя к выводу, что все равно нужно это узнать, прямо спросил:

— Какая цель у вашего работодателя? Зачем вы пришли сюда?

Хьюга резко повернулся к нему, оценивающе прищурился, но все же решил ответить:

— Скажем так: он хочет прикрыть нелегальные эксперименты с ПАСИВом, — и без предупреждения выложил на стол козырную комбинацию: — Вы ведь были в числе первых жертв?

Кисе перестал позвякивать отмычками, поднял голову и вопросительно позвал:

— Семпай?

Ага, выходит, что-то он все же слышал…

Касамацу не смотрел в его сторону. Слова неприятно царапались изнутри, давно просясь на волю, и почему бы в таком случае не сейчас?

— Можно сказать и так, — признал он. — Нас отобрали еще в старшей школе, за успехи в учебе и отличия в спорте, и предложили поступить на службу в особый исследовательский отряд. Морияма не хотел иметь ничего общего с армией, он мечтал учиться на архитектора, потому что на этой специальности было много девушек, поэтому отказался. А мы с Кобори согласились.

Морияма действительно не хотел иметь с этим ничего общего… но Касамацу все равно его втянул. А вместе с ним и Хаякаву, который учился в том же университете на химика и жил с Мориямой в одной комнате в общежитии, поэтому случайно услышал их тайный разговор и не отстал потом.

За то, что замешал в этом деле их обоих, Касамацу винил себя каждый день. В числе всего прочего.

— Днем была обычная армейская подготовка и занятия по теории применения «портативных автоматических сомнациновых извлекателей воображения». А вечером нас подключали к приборам и отправляли блуждать по тестовым лабиринтам. Задания с каждым разом становились все сложнее… а потом нам приказали друг друга убивать.

Касамацу закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть реакцию остальных. Правда, так перед его внутренним взором оказались лица сослуживцев… но их он и так вспоминал постоянно.

— Победитель получал награду, проигравшим обеспечивали тяжелые физические нагрузки. Игры на выживание происходили каждый вечер, мы стали воспринимать друг друга, как живые мишени… Вот только нам забыли рассказать про тотемы, — он открыл глаза, посмотрел на побледневшего Хьюгу и закончил: — И в итоге трое парней однажды после этих тренингов взяли и вышибли себе мозги из табельного оружия, потому что были уверены, что до сих пор находятся во сне! В ночь после этого инцидента мы с Кобори прихватили с собой два ПАСИВа и сбежали. Звали с собой остальных из нашего отряда, но они отказались. С тех пор мы считаемся дезертирами и официально в розыске.

И с тех пор он ни разу не видел свою семью, даже не рисковал наблюдать за ними издалека, только регулярно переводил матери небольшие суммы денег с разных временных счетов, чтобы его невозможно было отследить.

Хьюга наконец убрал в кобуру пистолет, который судорожно сжимал все это время, и коротко сказал:

— Соболезную, — потом оглянулся через плечо, пробормотав: — Что-то этот болтун подозрительно долго молчит… Эй, Изуки, вставай, дома отлежишься!

Тот не ответил и глаз не открыл.

— Изуки? — неуверенно повторил Хьюга с тревогой в голосе, безотчетно медля, потом все же шагнул ближе к столу.

Кагами начал было что-то говорить, но Куроко его остановил, положив ладонь ему на предплечье. Кисе застыл перед сейфом, хотя оборачиваться не стал.

Время вокруг них словно остановилось.

Касамацу сжал кулак, уже предчувствуя, чем это закончится. Следовало ожидать, конечно… Похоже, теперь его очередь соболезновать.

Он не знал, какой реакции ожидать от Хьюги, поэтому на всякий случай напрягся. Но тот просто положил ладонь Изуки на лоб, медленно выдохнул, скользнул пальцами вниз от виска мимо уха на шею, чтобы убедиться: пульса нет. И промолчал, только так сильно стиснул зубы, что на щеках узлами проступили желваки.

Наверное, именно поэтому Касамацу не смог сдержаться и предложил прежде, чем успел как следует обдумать свои слова:

— Нужно спуститься за ним в Лимб и инициировать выброс. Иначе он так и останется во сне.

Хьюга медленно обернулся, впился в его лицо испытующим взглядом, прежде чем хрипло огласить прописную истину:

— Лимб — это слишком опасно. Из него почти невозможно вернуться.

Касамацу, не удержавшись, фыркнул:

— Еще совсем немного — и либо мы овощами будем пускать слюни в той же палате, что и наша цель, либо выберемся все вместе!

Он знал, что был идеалистом и что это недопустимо в такой работе, но переделать себя за минувшие годы так и не сумел.

Они с Хьюгой мерились взглядами еще несколько минут, прощупывая друг в друге слабину, прежде чем в их противостояние вмешался Кисе, неуверенно сообщив:

— А я сейф вскрыл… только там пусто — если что-то внутри и было, это успели забрать до нас…

Хьюга витиевато выругался и отвернулся.

Кагами, помрачневший и бледный, словно с него разом схлынула вся эйфория от встречи с Куроко, задал какой-то вопрос, но Касамацу вдруг поймал себя на том, что не может вычленить из беспорядочной мешанины звуков внятные слова. Уши снова словно заложило ватой, и в голове протяжно зазвенело. И сквозь этот звон неожиданно четко проступил странный звук — нет, не шлепанье и шарканье тварей. Негромкий скрип, словно кто-то проворачивает велосипедное колесо.

Остальные снова о чем-то спорили, но Касамацу, поглощенный новым звуком, уже не пытался понять, о чем они. Приблизился к кафедре, на которой стоял сейф, и вгляделся в темный ламинат. Если повернуться так, чтобы свет падал под определенным углом, на нем можно было разглядеть две узкие темные полосы, словно от стершейся резины, уводившие вперед, ближе к стене…

Туда, где за шторкой скрывалась небольшая дверь. В реальности она бы вела в подсобное помещение. Во сне за ней могло оказаться все, что угодно.

Касамацу обхватил пальцами ручку и мягко потянул на себя.

Дверь распахнулась совершенно бесшумно, и за ней действительно оказалась подсобка, доверху заставленная какими-то ящиками. На единственном свободном участке стояло инвалидное кресло, и в нем неподвижно сидел Акаши Масаоми — или очередная его проекция. За его спиной возвышалась темная фигура.

Старик был совершенно неподвижен и смотрел прямо перед собой пустыми водянистыми глазами. На его укутанных пледом коленях покоилась небольшая резная шкатулка. Касамацу только сейчас вдруг осознал, что все проекции цели на вид казались искаженными и больными. А еще все они молчали, даже когда физически вроде могли говорить, словно были немыми.

Акаши вдруг отмер. Узловатые пальцы неуклюже заскребли по шкатулке, с третьей попытки ее все же открыли. Извлекли небольшой бумажный прямоугольник — и вдруг протянули Касамацу, словно предлагая взглянуть.

Будто зачарованный, по-прежнему наполовину оглушенный, он шагнул ближе, вглядываясь в черно-белое изображение.

Это оказалась старая фотография. На ней была запечатлена молодая женщина со светлыми волосами и глазами, с мальчишеской стрижкой и мягкой, чуть загадочной улыбкой. В руках она держала, прижимая к себе, продолговатый сверток из белой ткани, поверх которого по глянцу фотографии причудливой вязью вились четыре буквы: «ANNA».

Касамацу нахмурился, потому что жужжание в голове стало громче. Что это, почему… кто эта женщина?..

— Вам не стоило этого видеть, — вдруг заявила фигура за креслом, и голос у нее был далеким и гулким.

Он вздрогнул, вскинул взгляд…

И понял, что на него смотрят бледно-голубые глаза и дуло пистолета. На невозмутимом лице Тени почти можно было прочитать сочувствие.

— Мне жаль. Так нужно.

Касамацу даже не успел разозлиться на себя за то, что так глупо попался.

Грохот выстрела наконец вернул все звуки, но вместе с ним пришла боль, оглушающая и ослепляющая. Раскаленная стрела с силой ударила в грудь, вонзилась, повалила на спину, заставив бесполезно хватать воздух ртом. Он свалился прямо под ноги бесстрастной проекции в инвалидном кресле и скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, что Тень исчезла.

В глаза медленно вползала чернота. И боль была такая сильная, злая, настоящая… а главное — знакомая.

Потому что у Касамацу уже были пулевые ранения там, наверху, в реальности, и его мозг прекрасно запомнил все ощущения.

Он слышал обеспокоенные крики, грохот распахнутой двери, неопределимый скрежет. Потом кто-то упал на колени рядом с ним, попытался его приподнять — Касамацу едва удержал в груди крик, — засуетился, что-то бормоча.

Черно-красный туман ненадолго расступился, позволив различить слова:

— Пожалуйста, посмотри на меня, ну же, ты меня слышишь?!

Касамацу с трудом повернул голову, медленно моргнул.

Лицо у Кисе было бледное и встревоженное, а глаза — огромные и черные из-за расширившихся зрачков. Кажется, на его щеках что-то блестело.

Чернота на потолке медленно закручивалась спиралью, притягивая к себе взгляд.

Теплое и соленое пузырилось на губах, мешая говорить, но Касамацу все равно попытался:

— Хватит имитировать… убери это чужое… дурацкое выражение… со своего лица…

Кисе жалко нахмурился, попытался возразить:

— Но я правда!..

Касамацу устало прикрыл веки и из последних сил прохрипел:

— Это всего лишь сон.

Умирать, даже во сне, было чертовски больно.

А потом стало никак.

* * *

Небо всегда красное. Темное, почти бордовое над горами, огненно-рыжее среди облаков и красное, словно ягоды калины, над головой. Здесь не существует смены дня и ночи, так что небо всегда одинаковое, и даже облака не двигаются, поэтому изгибы их форм давно заучены наизусть.

На самом деле, он уже не помнит, что такое — день, а что такое — ночь. Просто знает, что они должны быть и должны сменять друг друга… Но не здесь. Здесь все застыло в вечной неподвижности, как песчинки в смоле.

Касамацу сдвигает широкие рукава кимоно к локтям и массирует запястья, неотрывно глядя на небо. Суставы противно ноют к дождю. Хотя дождей тут никогда не случается: они только шумят на горизонте, висят над морем косыми темно-серыми штрихами.

Дом господина Акаши раскинулся на самом берегу, так близко, что ступеньки левого крыла уводят в соленую воду. В нем постоянно кипит жизнь — вернее, тщательная ее имитация: тени слуг бесшумно скользят по коридорам, проветривают комнаты, выбивают циновки в саду, вытирают с фарфоровых ваз несуществующую пыль, готовят в кухне разнообразные блюда из никогда не заканчивающихся припасов рыбы, риса и овощей, которые потом никто не ест.

Сам господин Акаши, бесконечно старый, ветхий и неизменный, основа всего дома, почти не выходит из своих покоев. Смотрит на стену, сложив руки на коленях, и словно чего-то ждет.

Иногда к нему приходит Тень — единственная, у которой есть лицо. Тогда они с господином Акаши садятся друг напротив друга на веранде, возле раскрытых фусума, ведущих в сад, и молчат.

Изуки в таких случаях шутит, что они выражают себя, отражаясь. Изуки вообще постоянно шутит, нанизывает слова в фразы, как блестящие бусины на нитку. Будто ему не столько важен их смысл, сколько звучание. Но Касамацу все равно внимательно слушает — потому что Изуки единственный, кто кажется ему здесь настоящим. Возможно, они вдвоем тоже выражают себя, отражаясь друг в друге.

Касамацу кажется, что они похожи, хотя он не может объяснить, в чем именно эта похожесть заключается.

А еще порой ему кажется, что все важное происходит где-то не здесь, где-то совсем в другом месте. Но эти странные мысли быстро ускользают и забываются.

Время уходит мимо, неотвратимо и медленно, но Касамацу все равно не успевает уследить за его течением. Только сидит в саду камней, возле бамбукового фонтана, боем отмеряющего минуты, и смотрит, как морщины на его ладонях становятся все глубже, напоминая трещины в сухой земле.

После несъеденного ужина Касамацу идет вместе с Изуки на причал и наблюдает за тем, как разрушаются и воздвигаются горы. Черные острые громады всегда остаются на горизонте, не изменяясь, но если моргнуть — можно увидеть, как в каком-то другом месте, в инобытие, они бесшумно рассыпаются песком. А потом возрождаются снова.

Касамацу знает, что здесь ничего не меняется, но почему-то не видит в разрушении гор противоречия этому закону.

Изуки устало кряхтит, опускаясь на скамью, подслеповато щурится, глядя вперед. И торжественно объявляет:

— Эти горы так горят, что приносят горе!

Касамацу молчит, потому что уже не помнит, когда говорил что-либо вслух.

Он ощущает себя второстепенным героем чьей-то чужой истории. Из тех, которые просто ждут за кулисами, ожидая, когда нужно будет подготовить декорации и необходимый реквизит.

Ничто и никогда не меняется вокруг.

Прежде чем однажды наконец измениться.

По извилистой желтой дороге приходит молодой господин. Он шагает уверенно и спокойно, разглядывая поместье, как вражескую крепость. Одинокий слуга за ним несет прямоугольный серебристый ящик с ручкой.

Господин Акаши отдает приказ, и Касамацу с Изуки встречают гостей в саду, провожают в покои хозяина, молча и почтительно, хотя внутри Касамацу все почему-то больно скручивается узлом от непонятного нетерпения.

Молодой господин опускается на татами, на то самое место, где обычно сидит Тень. Волосы у него такие же алые, как небо, а лицо — бесстрастная холодная маска, как из белого фарфора. Кажется, будто любая случайная эмоция разобьет ее вдребезги.

Слуги-тени готовят чайную церемонию, прежде чем господин Акаши, нетерпеливо дернув бровью, отсылает их прочь и, внимательно глядя на своего наследника, говорит:

— Я ждал тебя. Знал, что ты не сможешь не прийти.

После чего отдает приказ, и Касамацу с Изуки идут за реквизитом, который всегда хранится в соседней комнате. Когда они возвращаются, господин Акаши молчит, прикрыв глаза. Гости тоже молчат: молодой господин сидит неподвижно, его слуга разливает чай.

Изуки устанавливает на полу старый видеомагнитофон, подключает к большому телевизору на стене, похожему на окно. Касамацу осторожно вносит шкатулку-сейф, небольшую, но почти неподъемно тяжелую, останавливается рядом с господином Акаши. Тот, не открывая глаз, достает из рукава кисть и чертит на металлической крышке два иероглифа, «черный» и «дитя», после чего жестом приказывает передать шкатулку молодому господину.

Касамацу опускается на колени рядом с гостями и хмурится, пытаясь унять дрожь в ослабевших руках. Гость смотрит мимо него, словно воспринимает декорацией, кладет руку на крышку и спрашивает:

— Ты действительно хочешь, чтобы я это увидел?

Голос у него спокойный и холодный, полный уверенности в себе.

Господин Акаши кривит губы в насмешливой улыбке:

— Мои желания уже давно не имеют значения.

Его наследник медлит еще несколько мгновений — а потом распахивает крышку.

Внутри небольшая видеокассета и документы в тонкой голубой папке. Молодой господин достает сначала кассету, передает своему слуге, который, поправив очки, отходит к Изуки.

Они все словно участвуют в сложной церемонии, в которой обязательно нужно сделать все последовательно и правильно, не ошибившись ни в одном жесте.

Сначала экран телевизора показывает только помехи. Их сменяет череда прерывистых серых полос, как при обрыве пленки.

А потом телевизор превращается в окно, и они видят сквозь него весенний зеленый луг, усыпанный лепестками сакуры. Откуда-то в самый центр луга прилетает круглый и рыжий баскетбольный мяч, а за ним со смехом прибегают дети. Два мальчика лет семи, взъерошенные и счастливые, словно для них существуют только этот луг и мяч. Один из них — молодой господин. У второго мальчика светло-русые волосы и голубые глаза.

Они неуловимо похожи и одновременно совершенно разные.

Пленка снова обрывается, и за окном — чернота.

Молодой господин пытается что-то сказать, но не может. Едва заметно хмурит брови, нарушая идеальную бесстрастность своего лица, и тянется в шкатулку за документами, аккуратно раскладывает их на татами перед собой.

Касамацу тоже заглядывает в листы — отпечатанный на гербовой бумаге текст пестрит подписями и печатями. Цифры, данные и факты он понимает лучше, чем то, что происходит вокруг.

На первом листе вверху стоит имя «Акаши Сейджуро». Рост, вес, другая информация, данные о родителях: мать — Акаши Шиори, отец — Акаши Масаоми.

На втором листе написано «Куроко Тецуя» — чернила так выцвели, что разобрать иероглифы практически невозможно. Дата рождения — на десять месяцев раньше первого ребенка. В графе «мать» указана Куроко Анна.

Отец — Акаши Масаоми.

Касамацу сидит совсем близко с молодым господином, и только поэтому слышит, как тот с присвистом резко втягивает в себя воздух. Все вокруг замирает, будто в ожидании взрыва, и дышать становится необъяснимо трудно. Над сердцем противно ноет шрам, которого нет.

Касамацу осознает, что эта информация переворачивает все, что было раньше, но не может ее понять.

Господин Акаши наконец открывает глаза и снова улыбается:

— Незаконнорожденный ребенок, появившийся на свет раньше моего истинного наследника. Разумеется, я не мог этого так оставить.

Он признается в этом, как в совершенном преступлении, но с гордостью и уверенностью, что поступил правильно.

В комнате совсем не остается воздуха, Касамацу тянется ладонью к горлу, чтобы ослабить галстук, которого тоже нет. Он снова ощущает себя песчинкой в янтаре, неподвижной и беспомощной.

А потом Изуки встряхивает головой и задумчиво говорит:

— Наследник идет по следам, и разве можно за ним уследить?

Вязкая, давящая тишина лопается мыльным пузырем.

Слуга молодого господина вскидывает голову и роняет пиалу,

та падает и падает,

падает и падает,

и наконец

разбивается.

Касамацу снова может дышать. Он делает глубокий вдох, переводит взгляд на молодого господина — и вдруг понимает, что левый глаз у него золотисто-желтый.

Время утекает прочь, и облик Акаши Сейджуро словно тоже стекает и расплывается, как отражение в воде. Другой глаз так же желтеет, черты лица вытягиваются, заостряются, он весь становится как-то выше, светлее и просто совершенно другой.

А потом протягивает дрожащую ладонь и неуверенно дотрагивается до рукава Касамацу, словно опасаясь, что тот от резкого движения тоже разобьется, как уроненная пиала.

— Семпай?.. — знакомый голос всплывает из глубин памяти смутным эхом. — Ох, прости, я был уверен, что ты просто проекция! Ты… ты так изменился… Простите, что вам пришлось столько нас ждать!

Касамацу молча закрывает глаза, потому что не хочет видеть, как в его облик вглядываются с жалостью и ужасом. Внутри со звоном рвутся невидимые перетянутые струны.

Чужие пальцы — теплые, почти обжигающие.

— Все хорошо, теперь мы можем вернуться! Кагамиччи наверняка уже заждался, да и все остальные тоже!

В последний момент Касамацу почему-то думает, что, в отличие от них с Изуки, за господином Акаши больше никто никогда не придет.

* * *

Пробуждение вышло медленным и мучительным. Мысли не успевали за последовательностью событий, Касамацу осознавал, что выбраться из Лимба на самый верх они смогли только благодаря череде тщательно срежиссированных выбросов, но не помнил ни один из них.

Больничная палата, миссия, уровни сна — башня «Акашиз Хаусхолд», идущий ко дну лайнер, пустынный университет… Все это казалось бесконечно далеким и полузабытым, словно воспоминания из прошлой жизни.

На внутренней стороне век слишком четко отпечаталось неподвижное красное небо.

Касамацу открыл глаза, глядя в белый потолок.

Конечности затекли, шея отказывалась нормально гнуться, в висках ритмичным боем часов пульсировала боль. Уши заложило, и слышал он плохо…

Вернее, вообще ничего не слышал.

Возможно, просто потому, что все вокруг настороженно молчали — так, что напряжение буквально ощущалось в воздухе темным облаком.

Касамацу медленно, стараясь не делать резких движений, сел. Он не знал, чего ожидать: что их обнаружила охрана госпиталя или медперсонал, что они попали в ловушку, подстроенную полицией, что кто-то из конкурентов — да хоть Имаеши! — явился, чтобы заполучить его голову ради обещанной правительством награды…

Все его догадки были далеки от истины, но почему-то он совсем не удивился, увидев прямо перед собой воодушевленную физиономию Хаямы Котаро, так близко, что Касамацу мог различить свое собственное изможденное отражение в расширенных зрачках.

— О, предпоследний! — довольно объявил Хаяма, сверкнув в ухмылке сколотым клыком, отстранился и навис над соседним стулом, на котором медленно моргал Изуки. — И наконец-то!!! Ну как ты, мозг не вскипел после такого погружения, можешь еще каламбурить?! А то у меня есть твоя проекция с прошлого раза, но настоящий ты прикольней!

Он тараторил так быстро, на едином выдохе, что слова сливались в беспорядочный поток звуков, захлестывавший с головой.

Касамацу хорошо помнил свою папку, в которую тщательно собирал все крупицы информации, касавшейся команды Ракузан, самой скрытной и успешной в их бизнесе. Хаяма был сомнациновым наркоманом — из тех, что жили во снах больше, чем в реальности.

— Не трогай его! — хрипло прорычал Хьюга и попытался подняться на ноги.

Но стоявший за его спиной Мибучи — имитатор, который, по слухам, предпочитал принимать во сне женский облик, — мягко ткнул его дулом пистолета в плечо:

— Фу, Джунпей-чан, как грубо! Между прочим, я уже успел соскучиться и думал спускаться за тобой лично!

Киеши напрягся, внимательно следя за ним.

Касамацу повернул голову, ища взглядом остальных. Кисе успел вскочить на ноги и теперь стоял, гордо вскинув голову и меряясь взглядом с бесстрастным Маюзуми, державшим его на прицеле. Кобори благоразумно придерживал за плечо Хаякаву, который явно рвался в драку. Морияма, судя по выражению лица, пытался просчитать возможные пути отступления. Кагами, не обращая внимания на посторонних, оглядывался так, словно что-то потерял.

Выход из палаты перегораживал Небуя, с притворной небрежностью скрестив руки так, что под смуглой кожей бугрились мускулы.

Боль продолжала ввинчиваться в виски, из-за чего было сложно додумывать мысли до конца. Важные факты беспорядочно мешались в голове с излишними сейчас незначительными подробностями, и Касамацу поймал себя на внезапном осознании, что нестерпимо хочет спать.

Сколько долгих лет он не спал там, в Лимбе?

Кажется, реальность ускользала от него кусками, потому что Касамацу не отследил, в какой момент их заставили подняться на ноги, выстроили цепочкой и в сопровождении вооруженных охранников госпиталя повели в соседнюю палату, на двери которой была табличка с именем «Огивара Шигехиро» и незнакомыми медицинскими терминами.

Изнутри палата оказалась очень большой, словно снесли все перегородки между отдельными комнатами, чтобы получилось большое просторное помещение в половину этажа. Вдоль обеих стен тянулись ряды кроватей, занавешенных белыми шторками, которые колыхались на сквозняке. На полу от большого серебристого ящика в центре раскинулась целая сеть проводов и тонких силиконовых трубок, по которым струилась голубоватая жидкость.

Возле кровати, стоявшей ближе других к двери, сидел Акаши Сейджуро, гордо выпрямив спину, словно под ним был не стул, а императорский трон.

— Сей-чан, принимай гостей! — весело объявил Мибучи, подталкивая Хьюгу в спину.

Акаши медленно поднял голову, отвлекшись от перелистывания каких-то распечаток, и улыбнулся — скорее, просто слегка изогнул губы — со словами:

— Добро пожаловать обратно. Полагаю, вы принесли мне формулу? Предупреждаю заранее: скрывать информацию бесполезно, в случае необходимости мы просто извлечем ее из сознания любого из вас. Это будет гораздо проще и безопасней, чем снова спускаться в сон моего отца.

— Акашиччи! — воскликнул Кисе, но запнулся, недоверчиво разглядывая своего прежнего лидера, словно не узнавая. — Зачем тебе все это?!

Касамацу нахмурился, попытался на всякий случай шагнуть ближе, но ему не позволили — он даже не понял, кто именно оттолкнул его назад. Холодное дуло пистолета неприятно упиралось в синяк между лопаток.

Акаши аккуратно сложил и убрал в папку документы, задумавшись. Выглядел он при этом так, словно никуда не торопился, ведь в его распоряжении было все время мира.

— Что ж, Рета, полагаю, ты имеешь право на ответ. Но, думаю, сначала мне нужно ответить на другой вопрос, — он перевел взгляд на напряженного Хьюгу. — Айда-сан ведь хотел, чтобы ваша команда узнала, кто был так называемым «пациентом ноль», первым человеком, на котором тестировали завершенный ПАСИВ, прежде чем технология поступила на дальнейшее изучение в армию? Я вам покажу.

По его сигналу Хаяма отдернул шторку, нетерпеливо пританцовывая на месте.

То, что лежало на кровати, уже вряд ли можно было назвать нормальным человеком. Прежде всего в глаза бросались худые запястья, густое сплетение проводов и совершенно белые волосы.

А потом Кагами яростно завопил:

— Куроко!!! — и рванул вперед с такой силой, что Небуе пришлось ударить его коленом под дых и оглушить шокером.

Остальные тоже что-то закричали, гул голосов смешался в вой ветра. Касамацу стоял посреди этого внезапного вихря неподвижно, спокойно опустив руки. Происходящее вокруг воспринималось отстраненно, словно еще один уровень сна. Будто между ним и окружающими было толстое мутное стекло, приглушавшее все звуки.

Кажется, он потерял кусок времени. Потому что когда мысли перестали путаться, Касамацу понял, что сидит на стуле, как и все остальные.

Акаши невозмутимо дождался, пока в палате вновь воцарится тишина, не считая натужного писка медицинских приборов.

— Его мать умерла от болезни, когда мы были еще совсем детьми, — наконец продолжил он, словно его и не перебивали, протянул руку, чтобы погладить бледное запястье в том месте, где под кожу была вогнана игла катетера. — Тецую взяли к нам в дом. Мы выросли вместе и всегда знали, что братья, но отец не хотел официально признавать его своим сыном. Несмотря на то, что моя мать не была против. Тецуя всю жизнь пытался доказать, что достоин любви нашего отца, поэтому и согласился участвовать в первых экспериментах по тестированию ПАСИВа. Специально для этого после школы устроился на работу в главный офис корпорации.

Его негромкий голос эхом разносился под потолком палаты. Все из команды Ракузан почтительно молчали, хотя, судя по лицам, слышали эту историю не в первый раз.

Небо за окнами постепенно окрашивалось красновато-рыжим, как бывает накануне бури.

— Поначалу все шло неплохо, — признался Акаши, глядя куда-то в стену, словно вспоминая. — Сновидение очень ему нравилось, он рассказывал, что хотел бы однажды показать все мне. Но эксперименты вынуждали его спускаться все глубже и глубже, уровень за уровнем, он постепенно терял связь с реальностью… А потом однажды просто не проснулся. Впал в кому. Иронично, что нашего отца в итоге постигла та же участь, не правда ли?

Улыбка у Акаши была недобрая и холодная. Глаз она не достигала.

— Но… — хрипло начал Кисе, прокашлялся и неуверенно уточнил, так, будто сам не был уверен, какой ответ хочет получить: — Ведь он был настоящим? Тогда, в Тейко?..

Акаши пристально посмотрел на него, и Кисе отвел взгляд первым.

Касамацу никак не мог отделаться от странного чувства, что он запутался в чужой жизненной драме случайным свидетелем… А таких нежеланных свидетелей обычно убирают.

— Разумеется, я не мог бросить брата, — объявил Акаши. — Я опускался к нему в сон, тайком от всех, и мы продолжали общаться. Но Тецуе было скучно, поэтому я стал забирать его с собой, чтобы познакомить с вами. А после наших миссий снова приходил сюда и возвращал обратно частицы его сознания.

Это звучало… совершенно безумно и невероятно. И изнутри невольно пробирало холодком ужаса при мысли, что подобное вообще возможно.

Акаши снова взял папку с документами и пожал плечами так, словно рассказал самую обычную и банальную семейную историю, в которой нечему было удивляться:

— Но возвращаясь к твоему первому вопросу, Рета. В нашем мире очень много людей, неудовлетворенных своей реальной жизнью, лишенных средств и возможностей ее кардинально переменить. И ПАСИВ может быть использован как один из способов эту проблему решить.

— Ага, только это приводит к сомнациновой наркомании и постепенному отмиранию клеток мозга! — выплюнул Хьюга, глядя на Акаши с неприкрытым вызовом.

Но тот только снова улыбнулся и пожал плечами:

— Именно поэтому мне нужна формула. Изначально ведь ее разрабатывали в госпиталях «Акашиз Хаусхолд» для того, чтобы облегчить страдания безнадежных больных. Максимально глубокое погружение в сочетании с этим препаратом обеспечивает… как бы точнее выразиться… внедрение идеи, — он снова потянулся пальцами к запястью своего полумертвого брата и доверительно прошептал, словно делясь своим главным секретом: — Я хочу создать структурированный коллективный сон. Совершенный мир, в котором все будет совсем иначе. А вы все мне в этом поможете.

В этот момент Хаяма, который словно дожидался этих слов как сигнала, вдруг подскочил к одной из кроватей и отдернул шторку, возбужденно блестя глазами:

— Круто, правда?! Остальные уже давно здесь!

Под тонкой простыней неподвижно лежал Мияджи Киеши, архитектор команды Шутоку.

И Касамацу не нужно было задавать вопрос, чтобы понять, кто именно лежит на остальных кроватях, соединенных между собой трубками и проводами, подключенными к центру замкнутой системы, ее главному компьютеру — мозгу Куроко Тецуи.

Вот почему Шутоку давно не брали заказы и не выходили на связь… И действительно ли Йосен сейчас в Америке?

Мелькнула мысль, что надо как-то предупредить Имаеши, он хитрый лис, сумеет ускользнуть, пусть лучше сидит и дальше на Гавайях, нужно только передать ему информацию…

Вот только как это теперь сделать?

Кисе со свистом втянул в себя воздух, отшатнулся, едва не свалившись со стула, и прошептал побледневшими губами:

— Мидоримаччи был прав… Акашиччи сошел с ума…

Касамацу почувствовал, как сами собой слипаются веки. Больше он не чувствовал ничего — ни ужаса, ни отвращения, ни сочувствия. Ни даже страха. Все было отстраненным, нереальным и странно чужим.

Акаши улыбнулся снова:

— Возможно, и так… А возможно, я узрел истинный свет и его тень, — он наклонился над братом, бережно отбросил с его лба спутанные пряди и негромко позвал: — Тецуя, слышишь? Я обещал тебе, что верну всех наших друзей… Но пусть будут и другие тоже, так ведь веселей? Я приведу сюда их всех и построю нам идеальный сон, где мы сможем быть счастливы!

Касамацу медленно нащупал пальцами правой руки запястье левой — и понял, что тотема больше нет.

За окнами дотла прогорало небо…

* * *

…Небо после дождя словно умытое и очень синее, с акварельными разводами легких облаков. Воздух свежий, чистый, совсем не городской, без привычных смога и пыли. Яркий свет пятнами исчерчивает ровный асфальт стритбольной площадки.

Идеальная погода, чтобы в выходной немного потренироваться на улице.

Касамацу подбрасывает мяч на ладони, примеряясь, потом прокручивает на указательном пальце. На душе легко и спокойно, как не было давно.

Если б еще только не раздражали так остальные…

Он примеряется и швыряет мяч в замешкавшегося с разминкой Кисе — тот еле успевает подставить руки, чтобы принять пас. Но делает вид, что все по плану, широко улыбается, потом неожиданно зевает и признается:

— Семпай, мне сегодня очень странный сон приснился…

Касамацу хмурится и недовольно уточняет:

— Это поэтому ты как сонная муха на тренировке? Ты вообще хочешь выиграть Межшкольные или нет?!

— Конечно хочу! — обиженно восклицает Кисе и делает бросок.

Касамацу подпрыгивает в слабой надежде блокировать его и даже задевает мяч самыми кончиками пальцев, но тот все равно влетает в корзину.

Летнее солнце жарит так, что пот щекотно струится между лопаток. Касамацу утирает лоб рукавом и ворчит:

— Тогда не отлынивай со своими фотосессиями!

Хаякава нетерпеливо носится кругами — ему приказали не мельтешить и избавиться от лишней энергии. Кобори и Морияма в другом конце площадки отрабатывают особый бросок последнего.

Кисе широко улыбается, готовясь блокировать, когда Касамацу наклоняется, чтобы поднять подкатившийся к его ногам мяч.

Где-то на самой грани осознания свербит смутная мысль: что-то не так. Чувство, будто он забыл что-то важное, но никак не может уловить хвостик навязчивой идеи. Кажется, ему сегодня тоже снился длинный запутанный сон…

Касамацу глубоко вдыхает и делает прыжок.

Над их головами во всю бетонную стену над площадкой — большое граффити, на котором танцуют радужные слоны.


End file.
